Hearts Melting Together
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: When you find out your best friend is broken-hearted, it is up to only you to help fix it. But what if you get drawn into it, and end up discovering things and new feelings that you thought that wouldn't be there? Valuable info in the last chapter's bottom author note!
1. Passionate Kiss

**Hi everyone, once again! This is the Yuri writing panther. This fanfiction will be a kind of a sequel to my previous one. I hope you all like it.**

**The main pairing will be Chitose/Ayano. But for now, let's continue from the point we left shall we? :)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The process of the sun setting was half complete as only shy traces of the warm sunset colors could be seem. Within that, the moon would soon begin working its presence on the night sky.

It was in a certain school that two girls were beginning to think their fight had to stop as they both reached their limits. Oh, no, that's not the kind of fight I'm talking about. Instead of violence, the girls were tongue-wrestling passionately. But, as they did so for a good while, their lungs started to protest due to lack of air.

The girls broke up their full of passion, wild but still gentle and tender lip embrace to give their lungs a break as they couldn't keep up if they didn't breathe. Even thought so, Himawari and Sakurako didn't let go of each other as their arms were still wrapped up on one another. For nothing in the world they would go away from themselves as the magnetism, that had shown signs of action before their first kiss, manifested itself completely.

Himawari managed to open her eyes, breathing heavily, and look at her lovely blonde's face. Finally now she could gaze at Sakurako in this special way she always wanted to. But what is past is past; there may have been mistakes before they confessed to each other but they had already been solved.

Sakurako and Himawari shared the same line of thought. The blonde haired girl also thought that now things were solved. All she wanted now was Himawari and she was certain that the blue haired girl thought the same. A proof of that was that both of them wouldn't let go of each other even after breaking their kiss.

Slowly the girl's breaths started to calm down with their hearts. The sun had now completely set and the moon was taking it place. For the first time they would be returning to their homes later than the usual. But the walk now was going to be totally different as they weren't anymore just mere friends.

The girls gazed at each other while no words were said. Only the intense gazing between them peeked through the silence of the classroom. They remained there for a good while even knowing they shouldn't stay here for much longer.

"Sakurako…" Himawari said looking so deep at the blonde's eyes that it almost pierced Sakurako's soul.

"Himawari…" Sakurako replied looking with the same intense soul-piercing gaze.

It was in a fast movement that the girls came closer to each other and re united their lips again before parting and hugging each other tightly.

"Sakurako… I'm so glad…" Himawari stated embracing the girl in her arms.

"I'm also glad, my Himawari." Sakurako broke the embrace to look at Himawari's face. The smile the blonde sent towards the blue haired beauty was so bright that it irradiated the happiness in the orange eyed girl's heart. Happiness that Himawari, of course, did not fail to reply with a warm smile of her own.

"Then shall we head home, my Sakurako?" Himawari asked still smiling to the girl, but this time it was even lovely than before, which made Sakurako's cheeks flush a soft shade of scarlet. Himawari wasn't an exception as she also blushed slightly.

"Yes, we should go." Sakurako replied.

Himawari smiled before taking her own school bag on her hands as the blonde also took the one in her possession. In no time they both adjusted themselves and managed to leave the classroom. The school was becoming darker and darker with the time as the sun was already gone and the moonlight wasn't still with its complete force.

"Hmm… it's late." Himawari stated.

"Sure it is… we kind of spent hours in there didn't we?" Sakurako asked smiling.

"Oh yea… but it was surely all worth it." Himawari smirked at the girl.

"Agreed!" Sakurako stated happily waving her fist up.

Himawari tried to muffle as giggle that came by as she saw how Sakurako looked so cute on her earlier actions. It ended up that Sakurako couldn't help but laugh as well.

.-.-.-.-.

By the time they were recovered of the laughing time they were already out of the school which was a total desert. Not a single soul wandered around at this time, not even the guards as the doors had an automatic system to close at certain…

"F… Sakurako, run!" Himawari stated grabbing Sakurako by her wrist.

"What's this for?" Sakurako asked as they both started to run in the direction of the school exit.

Further explanation from Himawari wasn't necessary as Sakurako gazed at the programmed gate. It was set to close soon, and as it started to close automatically the girls managed to run in faster motion.

"Oh no, are we going to make it?"

"We can do it, hurry!"

Sakurako and Himawari ran as fast as they could and luckily before there was the possibility to end up locked inside school they crossed the gate through a small gap right before it closed completely.

"Oh God, we did it!" Both girls exclaimed in admiration.

"I knew we would!" Himawari stated panting slightly from the run.

"It was close! Hahaha…" Sakurako laughed.

After the laughing was gone they managed to go back to their homes. It was better if they started to hurry up as it was going to get even darker soon.

"Nee, Himawari…" Sakurako asked.

"What is it?" The girl turned her head at the blonde giving her complete attention as her legs walked in auto.

"Shall we hold hands?" Sakurako blushed.

Himawari gazed at the girl and smiled. "Sure!" Himawari extended her hand to Sakurako immediately intertwining their fingers.

Sakurako smiled brightly to Himawari as they both resumed their walk to home.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well… here it is! This wasn't much of a surprise as I told there could be a sequel. I was thinking lots recently on which pairing would unfold on this story and resulted on Ayano/Chitose.**

**Hmm… if Ayano get's with Chitose, then someone has all her way free with someone don't you think?**

**Mystery… If I change my mind there will be not angst on the development of the main pairing. Well, this is not chapter-a-day yet, but will be soon. Please send a review and tell me if this should progress? :D**

**~Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	2. I Don't Want to Leave

Welcome, my dear reader, to this fanfic's second chapter! It took me too long to have free time to write again, but here I am! Enjoy also the chapter-a-day, which is my watermark!

I don't own Yuru Yuri or its characters. They belong to Namori-sama.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

'This day was indeed wonderful…' Himawari thought back to the time she was certain that this day would be full of interesting things. If someone told her she would get enough courage to confess her feelings to the blonde she loved she would have said to them that it wouldn't be on this day. Though that confidence was quickly contradicted by the fact that her heart was pounding violently on her ribcage.

Sakurako wondered if the world was ending; she finally fulfilled the emptyness on her heart and everything was so dreamily. She would have pinched herself to see if all wasn't just one of her best dreams. In that second images of her previous moments with the bluenette came to her mind; Himawari took Sakurako on her arms and approached the girl's blushing face. Himawari was also blushing, and there was no way she could hide it. But they both didn't care as it was their moment alone with each other. A moment that would change their entirely lives forever. Instead of being two lonely girls, they would now have each other as someone to trust, to love and to have company with.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The walk to their houses was really quick, and that surprised both of the girls as they saw their houses were just a few meters away from them. They didn't want to part up from each other, but at the same time, they did not will to get their secret discovered… not just yet.

"It seems like we'll have to get away." Sakurako stated.

"You're right… but it's not like we'll never see each other again." Himawari replied holding the blonde's hand tight as their fingers were intertwined.

Sakurako smiled to Himawari. They would really see each other again, of course.

"I know that… I just wanted to spend more time with you…" Sakurako replied.

Himawari giggled. "You're so cute, Sakurako."

"Do you think so?" Sakurako stood with a finger lying on her lips easily provoking Himawari.

"Don't you tease me." Himawari stated trying to resist the urge to kiss the girl for the whole eternity.

"Hehehe… you're the cute one." Sakurako winked to Himawari who felt her cheeks warm up.

"Why don't you come to a sleepover?" Sakurako questioned Himawari.

"Well… I don't want them to find out yet…" The blue haired girl stated calmly.

"Why do you say so?" Sakurako asked.

Himawari reached up closer to Sakurako to look her in the face. "You know… I want to keep it as our sweet secret; a secret that only belong to _us_." Himawari smiled.

"So we are secret lovers uh?" Sakurako giggled.

The yellow eyed girl only smirked in response to the blonde.

"But really, you shouldn't worry about it. It's not like I'm afraid of whatever people might say. I love you and that's all I care." Himawari said, calmly gazing at her lover's face.

Sakurako then approached her girlfriend with a bright smile forming on her lips.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world!" Sakurako giggled only to hear Himawari giggling too.

"Now… I should enter home." Himawari stated. She could see that Sakurako's smiled faded from her face quickly.

"At least let me give you a parting kiss?" Sakurako asked coming closer to Himawari, her eyes full of love. It wasn't necessary a voice response from the blue-haired girl's part as she replied by leaning closer to her lovely blonde and letting their lips meet their destination. They kissed passionately before hesitantly pulling away from each other. They both had to admit they wanted more kissing time but for now they had to part up.

Even having broken their kiss they kept their lips mere inches away with their foreheads touching gentle.

"I'm not satisfied…" Himawari stated teasingly.

"Me neither…" Sakurako moved in to kiss the blue haired girl a bit more. Before they could even notice, their hands had moved alone as now Himawari's right hand rested on the blonde haired girl's waist. The other hands were busy with holding their full of love embrace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

So here's the second chapter for you all. I'm sorry for the long waiting.

Aside from this, the main events of the story start in on the next chapter. I hope you all liked this. Please send me a review telling me what you think? :)


	3. Just Five More Minutes & Teasing

Welcome to this fanfic's third chapter! In here, the main events start to take place. I hope you enjoy your reading! Read the bottom A/N too! :)

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Yawn." Chitose stated slowly opening her eyes to the world. The room was completely flooded by the warm sunlight that brightened it in its whole completeness.

Slowly as she regained her consciousness she felt something warm resting against her back. The sweet scent filled her nostrils as she breathed in the air.

"Chizuru… it's time to get up." The white-haired girl stated calmly patiently unfolding her sister's arms from her body. The only thing she wasn't expecting was to the girl wrap her arms once again in her body.

"Let's sleep more…" Chizuru's voice was like a whisper as it was muffled between the pillows.

"No, no. No more sleeping, we will be late if we do so." Chitose stated, removing once again her sister's arms from her while turning to face her sister.

Chizuru slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the bright lit room. She wasn't really willing to go school as sleeping here cuddling her sister was a so much more comforting situation than that of listening to boring classes. It was such a short time they had together as Chitose had to attend to the student council; the only times they really had together was in their baths or in some rare meetings at the school if not only in the break time. She wanted to enjoy it as much as she could, but seeing her sister's face now told her that it was useless trying to convince her sister to slip on slumber once again.

"Fine, fine. Let's go take a shower then? It seems like we still have time." Chizuru sighed defeated; there was no way she would be able to convince her sister after all.

"School isn't that bad." Chitose sighed.

"I don't hate it… it just get's boring sometimes. And if not enough there is that blonde haired girl…" Chizuru clenched her fist; Kyouko had been really annoying to her and every time she came with her teases it forced her to hit her in the head.

"You should go easy on her…" Chitose got up from the bed heading quickly to the shower as she tried to muffle a giggle.

"Hey there, you don't laugh at me!" Chizuru stated as she ran to catch her sister.

"Hahaha, I think you do enjoy when she teases you." Chitose stated before entering the bathroom.

"What!? Not in a million years!" Chizuru gritted her teeth and was about to try hitting her sister when she saw her taking her glasses of. As quick as wind she moved to stop Chitose from entering her world of imaginations.

"Hey, what the heck are you imagining here? Keep those glasses on." Chizuru stated holding her sister's glasses on her face.

"Ah… how mean!" Chitose stated trying to stop giggling but failing at doing so.

The younger white-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just let's take a shower or we will be late." Chizuru stated trying to make her sister forget about teasing her.

But unfortunately…

"Ara… wasn't you the one who wanted to sleep more? Do you wanted to see Toshi-"

"Don't you dare say such a thing!"

"Ufufufufu…"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I hope this chapter doesn't sound rushed. I'm getting some ideas for the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and prepare heart for angst. There will be angst, even if this chapter sounds pretty humorous. My tests are finally over, so expect some more chapters soon! I'll unleash my watermark.

Please send a review for helping this panther to improve! :3


	4. Brief Morning Talk

Here is the third chapter! Enjoy your reading~

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The sun was totally up when the two sisters were first spotted on the school. Most students had already entered the school building and just when they arrived the bell rang.

"Well, I'll get to class." Chitose stated waving to her sister.

"Right, I will be going them." Chizuru smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.

As just as Chitose entered the room she saw Ayano sitting on her usual place in the other side of the room. The class was about to start but the purple haired girl didn't seem to take attention to it.

'Why she is on a daydream?' The glasses-wearing girl questioned herself. Seconds later she mentally sigh. 'Of course it must be about Toshinou-san.'

The white-haired girl approached to the daydreaming Ayano only to see the girl was so much focused on her own world of thoughts that she didn't even blink. Chitose waved her hand a couple of times in front of the purple-haired girl's face, but no reaction was made.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." A tall, black-haired man entered the room. Chitose instantly turned to see who it was and immediately rushed to her desk as she saw the teacher had finally arrived.

"Ohayou, Tsuki-sensei." The students replied happily.

"Hehe… there is the start of a big week. We should all work for now so we can rest on the holidays with no much homework." Tsuki stated knowing that homework is something that can be tiring.

The class cheered happy that they probably wouldn't have homework. By the time she heard the cheering Ayano broke out of her daze and turned her head to the side. Chitose sent a smirk towards the girl who blushed slightly and replied sketching a smile.

"Good morning." Ayano stated calmly.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan." Chitose gave her friend a warm smile while blushing slightly. She could clearly guess that something was different about the girl today; Ayano wasn't her usual self.

"How are doing today?" Chitose asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" Ayano replied.

"I'm good." Chitose smile softened.

Ayano replied the girl's smile by the improvement of her previously sketchy smile. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she cut her speech as she heard the class was in its start.

"Fine, let's us start? Open the English books on the page 73." Tsuki stated with his smile fading into a more serious look.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sorry if this sounds rushed. There are relatives in home, and it get's a little difficult to focus.

Warning for hope and angst in the next chapters. I hope you enjoy this, please send a review!

~Pantera Shouri


	5. Daydreaming Ayano

**Welcome my dear reader! This is the chapter 5. I hope you enjoy~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The bell to the lunch time rang loudly signaling it was time for the students to have their so desired break. Its sound was enough to pull a bunch of smiles from the entire school. The teachers were also included; after all, they have to get a break too. Influenced by the hunger, most of the students left the classroom running completely ignoring their teacher's advices to be careful and not to run in the hallways. After the teacher left the classroom it would be empty if not by a glasses wearing girl and her charming purple-haired friend.

Ayano didn't make a single move as she kept staring at nowhere. Chitose frowned questioningly as she tried to think why her friend wouldn't leave for the break time. The white-haired female came closer to her deep-in-thoughts friend and stared waiting for a reaction from the purple-haired beauty's side. After a few seconds of no reaction from Ayano, Chitose decided it was time to wake her up from the dreamland.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose stated, calmly positioning her right hand on the girl's shoulder. The daydreaming girl instantly jumped at the warm touch of her friend. She gazed at Chitose with an expression that was a mix between confusion and surprise.

"Ah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Chitose said quickly removing her hand from the other girl's shoulder placing it in front of her mouth. She then sent a smile at the girl.

"No… it is ok… I was the one daydreaming around. Sorry about that." Ayano sighed as she apologized to her friend.

"Don't mind it. You appeared to be deep in thoughts since from the morning. Is something the matter?" Chitose asked as she gave the purple-haired girl a preoccupied smile.

Ayano knew this kind of question would be coming since it was an unusual behavior of her that Chitose was experiencing. A deep scarlet flushed her face as she guessed what the white-haired girl could be thinking.

"W-Well, it's not about Toshinou Kyouko if that's what you're…" Ayano interrupted her speech as she saw her friend's worried expression grow into a bright smile of happiness immediately embarrassing her.

"Tee hee… I didn't even mention her name, A-ya-no-chan!" Chitose stated with a laugh making brief pauses on the spelling of the purple-haired girl's name only to emphasize her speech and increase the girl's blushing.

'Aww come on… can't I just hold my mouth shut?' Ayano questioned herself; she had just failed to keep her thoughts to her and ended up letting out that the one who filled her mind was the blonde otaku.

The girl mentally sighed; she would have to endure so much teasing from the glasses wearing girl now that she knew about her thoughts. But what she could say anyways? It was real the fact that she was thinking about Kyouko and not on a common way.

Contrary to her expectations Chitose just gave her a warm smile before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Right, we should go. It's lunch time." Chitose winked to the girl.

Ayano stared speechless; it was so confusing that her friend didn't tease her as instead of it she completely ignored what Ayano accidentally spilled up.

'Well… best to forget it for now…' Ayano thought. 'Perhaps because it's lunch time she decided to save the talk for later?' The girl was still unsure if the white-haired girl would ever touch the subject again.

"Are you staying here?" Chitose was already by the door when she sent the girl a question that sounded more like a warning. "The teachers won't like to see you here by now, Ayano-chan."

"Oh… you're right. I should go. Can I have lunch with you?" Ayano asked immediately getting up on her feet.

"If we hurry we will still have much time to enjoy our food." Chitose giggled.

"Alright." Ayano replied as she walked closer to Chitose and closed the classroom door.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed this piece of my writing. Please help it to improve by sending a review; it helps me to improve my work.**

**I can't reveal much about the pairings; it would spoil the plot if you already knew how this would go. Instead, follow up the chapters for more sweetness and perhaps some angst! :3**


	6. Friendly Lunch Talk

**Here comes the sixth chapter of this fanfic. I hope you do enjoy it as much as I do! :)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The break time for lunch was a time that all the students treasured. School is sure important and requires effort, but everyone has to take breaks. That having been said it's just expected that every student leaves the class happy that they could finally go rest while eating their food. Well, that happened for most of the people in the school except for two girls that happened to take a while to leave the class. One of the girls had short, silver-colored hair and wore glasses. The other was a girl with fairly long purple hair.

That last one had a terrible problem; sometimes if she thought so much about something that she was supposed to keep in secret she would unnoticing say it out of her own will. In this case she held a thought that she was supposed to keep to herself, but it wasn't because of it being a secret that someone else told her. Instead of so, it was a secret that involved not only someone but she was also included in that. Rather than a situation that happened between her and someone, it was something she kept imagining for a while; something that didn't happen, but she wanted it to happen.

And then, what was the situation the girl wished to witness?

Even thought it was pretty obvious, to most of the people around her it would still go completely unnoticed. That is, except for her closest and best friend, Ikeda Chitose.

Oh… love. That kind of feeling that leaves you breathless but at the same time you don't mind not being able to breathe at all. Being as calm and attentive as she is Chitose always had a keen eye for such an interesting feeling that manifests in many forms. Ayano wasn't an exception for the fact that the short-haired girl could easily tell if someone was or not in love.

And in the moment that the blonde girl stepped her feet in that classroom, Chitose happened to be staring at Ayano only to easily capture how the purple-haired beauty was gazing intensely at the bright smiling girl. Ayano's heartbeat was so loud that Chitose could easily notice the doki-doki sound.

.-.-.-.-.-.

After a good while of talking the white-haired girl could finally convince her friend that it wouldn't be great if they were caught here during lunch time. Also, it was important to eat so they kept healthy and could build up enough energy for the rest of the day. That said they both headed out of the classroom directly to the school camps carrying their homemade lunch bags with them.

Today was a different day and Chitose noticed it instantly as she saw Ayano deep in thoughts. In the moment she thought it was not appropriate to try to ask her about what she had been thinking about the blonde even being her closest friend. Even close friends need some privacy sometimes. Still, the white-haired girl could not help but be curious about the nature of the thoughts about the girl with long blond hair that crossed Ayano's mind. It was best to give the other girl time to think and wait for a more appropriated moment.

Luckily to Chitose that time didn't take long to come. As they left their classroom Chitose preferred to go to a different place from their usual. It was a place no much people walked to in the school and so she could have a private talk with the purple-haired girl. Ayano didn't even mind the change of ways as she just followed Chitose to their destination.

As they reached the place they wanted they sat at a nearby bench unpacking their food.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Chitose and Ayano stated giving thanks for the food.

Ayano chewed happily at her food; so many thoughts had been crossing her mind that the meal felt tasty as much as it felt relaxing like taking a break from the session of thoughts about Kyouko. The girl wasn't used to think about the blonde. It happened once in a while when she was in the Student Council room doing her usual work if not studying or completing some of her homework. The difficult part is that it was getting much more usual than the normal.

Ayano thought of it like a plague that kept annoying her. But it was a pleasant plague and at the same time confused. Well, it's not confusing anymore as the purple-haired girl finally realized what kind of feeling was that one she felt.

"Nee, Ayano-chan?" Chitose asked as she drank a bit of her orange juice. It wasn't much of usual of her to drink orange juice but it was needed; it would be hard for her to keep going while she keeps losing blood for… well, it was the cost she paid for her imaginations.

"What is it?" Ayano asked a little surprised with the suddenness but at the same time happy. If Chitose didn't interrupt she would be drowning on thoughts again.

"I can't keep holding it any longer. I noticed that you weren't being yourself since from the morning. Did Toshinou-san do something to you?" Chitose asked bluntly going directly to the point.

Normally Ayano would blush and try to shove the conversation away, but not this time. It was Chitose, her best friend, so she decided to pay back the white-haired girl for being objective also going directly to the point. Before starting she gave a long sigh.

"I have decided it, Chitose-chan." Ayano stated calmly. Talking about something was much more relaxing than keeping it to her.

"What did you decide?" The white-haired girl replied questioningly.

Ayano gave a long pause before starting to speak. Her face reddened a bit but she was much more worried about the reaction of her friend. Ayano didn't want Chitose to lose anymore blood. "I'll confess." The purple-eyed finished.

Chitose was speechless. Her smile faded from her face turning into an unfocused expression.

'Did the world just stop?' Chitose thought; she was very impressed by the other girl's decision.

Noticing she was still in silence she shook her head a bit and smiled.

"Oh, Ayano-chan, you finally realized it!" Chitose smiled. Even thought the girl was smiling Ayano could see that it contained a hint of sadness in it. It wasn't totally happy and seemed a little forced.

"Yes… I will. Do you think she will accept my feelings?" Ayano asked gazing deep at her friend's eyes as she held the girl's hands tightly.

"If she isn't dumb she certainly will. I can't say she would, but I hope she does. And I really mean my words, but, there is only one way to know it right?" Chitose stated the obvious.

"Well… that is correct." Ayano blushed as she thought of how that special moment would be and how she could approach Kyouko.

"You should go for it!" Chitose stated giving the encouraging smile Ayano did need so much.

"Really?" Ayano wasn't sure if she would really be able to make it.

"Yes, really." Chitose replied holding the girl's hands tightly.

Before they could see the bell rang once again telling it was time to return to their classes. They both threw their trash on the can and left to their classroom. After the school, with her newfound courage, Ayano would certainly make sure to find Kyouko and confess her feelings.

'I can't hold back forever.' Ayano stated with a determined look on her face.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Aaand this was another chapter. I hope you liked it. Also… longer chapters, you say? Here it is. ;)**

**~Enjoy and please review.**


	7. The Purple-Haired Girl Who Fell In Love

**Hi, and welcome to another chapter! Love surely is an interesting thing, and here I'll show a bit of it.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The whole class was quiet. It wasn't much long since Ayano and Chitose arrived in the classroom, barely making it in time. For their luck, the black-haired teacher wasn't here yet. Ayano was fast to take her seat being followed by Chitose. They were expecting for the teacher's arrival to be sooner, but it took a minute before the teacher finally entered. A small while after the class started, Tsuki decided to give them the opportunity not to take homework. It wasn't a difficult task he gave. But even thought so, most of the students were scared from the out come as, of course, their test would evaluated and count as additional points to the test before the vacation time.

The task was simple: to write an English story. The theme could be chosen freely by the students, but Tsuki didn't fail to remind them to select an appropriate theme.

It looked simple to everyone, except for a certain purple-haired girl. Her mind was already cramped with thoughts about the girl and herself with the girl since from the beginning of the morning. If only her imagination wasn't enough to set her in the dreamland of Yuri, there was now, in her front, the girl from her dreams. Ayano couldn't help but stare at the girl's blonde locks wondering how sweet the scent that came from that golden vastness was. She could not contain the thoughts of how it would feel to touch that delicate, silky- looking hair only to leave her heart pounding hard against chest.

Ayano sighed pleasantly holding a hand on her chest. She managed to sketch a smile knowing that she had fell in love. All of those bright shining smiles that only the blonde was capable to pull of filled Ayano's heart with warmth and excitement. The girl's teases, how she would come behind her and hug her when she wasn't paying any attention at all only to be smacked on the head by Yui. Ayano mentally sighed: how she wished that Yui didn't stop her! How she wished that she had found the courage to react to the girl's provocations sooner.

'Seems like… no, I can't deny it anymore… I love her… I love her.' Ayano sighed in excitement only to have Tsuki gazing at her with a face that was almost asking 'what's the matter?' Ayano only replied by shaking her head in a 'no problem' response.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell to the final of the day had finally ringed leaving all the students in happiness. Tsuki was quick to stop staring by the window and look at his class.

"Ok, time is up! Make sure to put your works in my desk." Tsuki stated calmly extending his hand to the teacher's table.

It wasn't even necessary such speech as the students hurried to put their writing results on the wooden desk. Tsuki was proud; almost every student had written more than two pages of work. He certainly would enjoy evaluating those literary pieces.

It was the time, and Ayano hurriedly left the room in order to catch up to Kyouko. She had a determined look on her face and it told she certainly would confess her feelings to the girl.

The time was now, and she wouldn't hold back.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**I couldn't make this chapter much long. The next chapter will be naturally longer for various reasons so this one has to stop here and now.**

**Anyways, I hope you do enjoy my work. Please tell me through a review what you do think. :3**


	8. Confession

**Hi my dear readers! Welcome to this fanfic's 8th chapter! I hope you all do enjoy it. Anyways, prepare to read something long. Please be careful on reading. Heart-attack warnings having been said, it's time to start!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The afternoon was at its mid-step as the sun had already downed a bit from its previous point on midday. It was indeed a very hot day despite the fact that it had gone cold on the earlier days after a very intense rain. Not that it was a bad thing; rain is surely good as it makes the air more humid, thus, easy to breathe.

It wasn't long since from the time the bell ringed signaling the students were free to head up home or to go do their club activities. Commonly most of the students headed to their clubs, and Kyouko was no exception. She was the head of the amusement club and she had to go there. It wasn't something she felt like an obligation; after all, it was an amusement club. The word 'amusement' would lose its meaning if she was forcing herself to there unwillingly. She always enjoyed going there for resting and to be talking with her friends.

Especially one of them.

Putting aside the times that Chinatsu and Yui kicked her out of her own club it was always good to go here. She did not understand why sometimes they would kick her out. Couldn't they just take a joke? To Kyouko it wouldn't be amusing if they were all in a bad mood.

In that time, the girl walked to her final destination in the school: her club. It would be just a normal day if she hadn't stopped when she heard the voice of someone calling her. She couldn't guess who the voice owner was until she turned her head to look at a certain purple haired girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ayano had decided: today was the day when she was going to be honest with her feelings, instead of tossing them aside or pretending she didn't feel anything, and confess to the blonde-haired otaku. She had endured much of the pain of not finding courage to accomplish her desires and she finally realized that wouldn't stop until she gave it a stop herself._

_She walked through the hallways in order to find her secret crush. Well, it was secret for everyone except for the white-haired friend of hers. She had noticed it a very long while ago and kept having certain imaginations of the purple-haired beauty with the blonde girl. When Ayano wasn't sure if she really would be able to do it and confess her feelings to Kyouko it was Chitose who gave her a "thumbs up" and told her to go on. _

"_If you found the one you love, and you can do confess, why would you hold back?" Ayano remembered the brief talk she had with Chitose before the class. She had to agree that the glasses wearing girl had a point in here. It was very motivating to hear it from one of her best friends._

"_Go for it, girl!" Chitose stated happily with a thumbs up sign as she winked to Ayano before patting her on the back in an encouraging sign. As if it wasn't enough motivation that Ayano was getting from her words, she decided to emphasize it even more._

"_You can do it, Ayano-chan. There is only one way to know the outcome, and it isn't by staying here stopped. Go and do it, and succeed! I'm you guardian angel, so if I'm telling you to do it it's because it will be success." Chitose stated; her words were a final blow of courage to Ayano go and confess to her so loved blonde. Ayano took it more than pleased and smiled brightly before letting out a soft giggle. _

"_Thank you Chitose-chan. I'll do it. I'll definitely do it." Ayano stated as she waved good-bye to her friend and left._

_Chitose kept smiling as she saw Ayano was still smiling. She waved back to the girl until she was out of her sight. She retracted her arm as for some kind of reason her smile quickly faded from her face._

'_Please succeed, Ayano-chan.' Chitose thought._

.-.-.-.-.-.

And there she was now, in front of her secret crush. Moments ago when she was still on search her heart beat calmed down strangely. Wasn't it supposed to speed up as she finally would go and tell her feelings to the girl? It was a mistake from Ayano to think her heart would finally calm down as in the moment she called the girl who now gazed at her with a questioning expression as if she wasn't expecting to see Ayano in such an occasion, her heartbeat sped up once again. Perhaps her heart was only taking a break so that Ayano could walk there.

The rather confused expression on the blue-eyed girl's face faded completely as she quickly pulled of one of her best and bright-shining smiles only to make Ayano's heart beat rate increase even more. The purple-eyed girl wondered if her heart was suddenly going to jump out of her chest.

"Hi there, Ayano!" Kyouko waved with her usual brig grin.

"H-hi…" Ayano replied already feeling her courage going down the drain.

'Damn it, you can do it Ayano! Don't lose your courage now!' Ayano mentally cursed. She couldn't go back now that she had called the girl. She hadn't noticed she had stood totally quiet after her last reply until she once again heard the girl she had a crush on to pronounce more words.

"What's up? You look like you're burning your head in thoughts!" Kyouko stated the obvious; anyone could easily judge that Ayano was deep in thoughts just by looking at her confused expression. It looked more like the expression of someone who is lacking courage to say something more than it looked like someone who was confused. Or perhaps it was just a mix with all that. Ayano didn't even know what she felt like anymore.

"I have something important to say… please promise you will listen to then end." Ayano stated gathering all of her courage.

"Right." Kyouko stared impressed with the girl's speech. It wasn't much normal of her to say something with all that serious tone if it wasn't something really serious. It left Kyouko a little scared of what it would be.

Ayano took a long breath before starting to speak. "I finally realized it. And I can't deny it anymore. It took me long time to do so, but I finally realized it." Ayano paused a little and breathed deep once again. Those words seemed to be so heavy for her tongue to pronounce. Her gaze was set to the floor as she inhaled deeply before she finally gathered all of her courage and looked Kyouko in the eyes.

Kyouko was getting scared at Ayano's behavior as she stepped back a little. The blonde's heart started to beat in an awkward speed as she saw Ayano gazing deeply at her eyes with a soul piercing gaze. She could almost tell what was coming.

"Toshinou Kyouko… I can't deny it anymore! I fell in love with you… I love you, Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano screamed not caring about it anymore. The world could fall now in her head, she wouldn't care. She managed to do the hardest thing that was confessing to her crush.

Ayano couldn't believe she finally made it.

There was an echo of Ayano's "I love you" speech as the school wasn't as full of people as it once was. The hall ways kept sounding the echo again and again in Kyouko's mind but it was, in fact, a complete silence. The silence of the ambient was starting to get Ayano worried as Kyouko didn't say a single word. Ayano was about to say something when she felt two arms wrapping up her body in a warm embrace.

"Ayano!" Kyouko stated. Her voice sounding with a little of an excitement tone.

"Kyouko!" Ayano replied with enthusiasm. She couldn't describe the feeling of intense happiness and completeness she was feeling. Oh, Kami-sama… she couldn't even believe: Kyouko had pulled her in a warm embrace that made her blood to speed up on her veins of her entire body.

It still worried a little that the time was passing and Kyouko wouldn't say anything… and with reason.

"Ayano…" Kyouko repeated the purple-haired girl's name once again, this time it sounding like someone who was heavily saddened. Not sad because of someone make her sad, instead because she was going to make someone sad.

Ayano felt her heartbeat once again to gain unimaginable speed. It scared how the embrace seemed to fade from a lovely embrace to a motherly embrace. They both were cool, but from Kyouko what Ayano wanted wasn't a motherly or friendly love. She decided not to speak, only waiting for an answer from the blonde-haired girl's part. Kyouko tightened the embrace as if she was going to say something that Ayano wouldn't like to hear and as if it would leave consequences, like possibly not reparable wounds.

"I… I…" Kyouko managed to try speaking but she wouldn't find the words to it. She couldn't just say it because the words failed to come to her mind. The girl took a long breath as one tear rolled down her cheek ending up staining the purple-haired girl's dressing.

'Come on… say you love me too… I see you can't find the words, but just go and-'

"I'm sorry Ayano… but I have fallen in love with someone else."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Yay, angst, heart-break, cliffhanger, sadness, drama, heartbreak, angst, hurt, drama, did I mention angst? More sadness, unexpected answers, drama and of course angst.**

**I hope Ayano/Kyouko fans do not kill me. I just hope everyone read the summary… it contains valuable info about future of the story. Easy guess.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. It took around 2 hours to finish it, so I hope it gone everything alright. Please send a review for me; it may be meaning nothing to you, in case, but it means lots for us writers! It's what gives us energy to keep up with our work. Also, thanks for the anon reviews, and signed ones.**

**This author note is getting very long. I shall stop here. See you in the next chapter!**

**~Pantera Shouri – Yuri-writing panther**


	9. Broken Heart

**Welcome to this fanfic's ninth chapter! I'll leave author notes at the bottom; we shall now begin the tale of a broken heart.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

To anyone who could be present in such a lovely looking scene everything would look completely normal and especially, above all, silent. That is, anyone besides Kyouko and Ayano. Especially that last one.

In the first day the blonde walked on the classroom the purple-haired girl instantly noticed her. They didn't talk much until they became "friends". Kyouko had her ways of making someone her friend easily as she was easily approachable. Her simple talking with no much politeness also helped in the process of assembling a new friendship.

Ayano wasn't the most polite girl in the world, neither the less one. She was in the middle of it, being polite but also having her ways of easy-talking. It was instantly noticed by her that the blonde she secretly started to like was also like that. It clicked on her mind as she started to feel some kind of awkward feeling towards the sapphire-eyed girl.

Thought so, it still took a bit of time for her to admit she had fallen in love.

Ayano thought of love as something that would come someday, and there would be nothing one could do to get out of it. That feeling was said to be the one that takes your breath away but you don't mind being unable to breathe at all. The feeling that would give you energy to surpass any obstacle and defeat the any who stood as an enemy.

There was also a motherly love, the love of a mother towards a child. That is said to be the strongest bond as it involves links between souls.

But… what about the link between soul mates? Wasn't it strong too?

Well, that is what everyone says.

Ayano wished at first that the thing she was feeling wasn't love, but there wasn't still a way to get out of such "lovely trap". Yes, love was trappy; that because someone would come and make you start to notice that person and then wrap your heart in chains and claim it to them.

The only problem with love is the one you fall for. Sometimes you want to be with someone, but then you change your mind as your feelings change towards that person. But there are also the times you hate someone but then starts to feel something different from hate for such person. That last one is the most dangerous possibilities.

The problem of love is that you can be in love with someone and know it. But it's not always you know if that person shares your feelings.

Unfortunately for the purple-eyed girl it wasn't now that she would have the love of her life. It wasn't now that she finally found the one that would complete her life.

There was no speech, there was no talk. Only the sound of tiny drops of water that fell from the purple-haired girl's eyes hitting the floor was heard. There wasn't anything more than that. The world had reached an end. An end where Ayano finally knew that she would never be with the girl she truly loved and considered as her soul mate.

Ayano knew that it wouldn't solve a single problem to act like that, but in that moment of intense sadness her tsundere side crept through her thoughts as she swore that she would kill that person who Kyouko had a crush on. In other way, she wished that she would also get rejected like that, so she would feel how painful those words were deep in her heart as just as the heart-crushed girl felt.

More than heart crushed Ayano was now in a state of completely sadness not being able to focus on nothing as her body began moving by its own. She left the embrace of Kyouko harshly almost throwing the girl to her side in order to leave even if Kyouko offered no resistance.

Ayano began her quiet steps outside that painful occasion she found herself in. Her expression was soulless as her eyes seemed to apparently lose their brightness.

Kyouko had her head low; she didn't want to hurt the girl but she couldn't lie to her as well. That would have been horrible than her. Sometimes it's just better to tell the truth in instance other than cheating on someone.

Ayano wondered if her heart was still beating after that golden spear had pierced it.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Yay, more angst and drama! Including more than her heart-break Ayano is soul-pierced now. I tried to use a bit more of the poet inside me… will you tell me if it went all well?**

**As for the author notes, I would like to leave a warning and tell something important.**

**First, only read the next chapters if you're totally sure to get a in-depth detail of how Ayano feels and if you're ready to endure a good session of drama. I hope I make it well.**

**Second and last, tomorrow there is the possibility of the chapter being not published. That only happens because I won't have much time to write as I'll be leaving home for playing on a live piano recital. My piano teacher told me to leave home earlier for doing some almost-in-the-x-hour practice even thought I memorized the song I'm playing.**

**Well, that's all. Sorry about that last one, I'll see if I write something, but it may be released late in night. I hope you do enjoy this chapter, and please send a review for my improvement! Sank yuu :3**

**~Panther of the Yuri**


	10. Unexpected Sweet Content I

**Hi readers! Welcome to this fanfic's 10th chapter! I hope you all do enjoy it, and sorry for not posting anything yesterday; the piano recital took longer than I expected and it drained my energy.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The main school building was starting to become emptier by each minute that passed. That is, most of the students had gone home or left to their club activities. But, even when all students were already out, there was still much work left for the teachers to complete. Almost all of the teachers in the school were preparing the next classes or correcting student's homework. A certain black-haired teacher was no exception.

The lucky part is that he wasn't correcting just 'any' homework. There in his front lied a few number of papers containing English stories that he asked the students to write. Most of them were mystery stories and that was getting Tsuki a bit tired. If there wasn't a theme change soon he would have to take a long rest.

Luckily to him, what he found after finishing some of the other stories was beyond his expectation. It wasn't a theme that wouldn't be allowed in school; it was indeed a very interesting theme.

He took the paper is hand as he set his gaze on the author's name. "Oomuro Sakurako, is it? Let's what you have here." The red-eyed man said resting his back on the chair.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It was a random moment of my life, one moment that I realized instantly that it would change my entire life. It wasn't something I wasn't expecting, though: I had been with such idea in my mind since from a long time, and it was paining me from lacking the courage to try to do it to see the results._

_What's the matter, you ask? Oh… it was a very uncommon problem to me. I never felt such a strange breath-taking feeling before, so it was surely a surprise that left me unable to get my mind out of it._

_Besides the fact it took my breath away every time I thought on it and that it made my heart to race, I kind of enjoyed those times. _

_It was because of those sweet times I'm now in this situation. Oh, such a lovely situation._

_I couldn't help but to stare back at the girl in front, my gaze being piercing as so was hers. Moments ago we both had admitted that we coexist anymore. Not in that situation we were in. _

_Why? Because that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. At least, not **only** that._

.-.-.-.-.-.

The story certainly got the man with long black hair very interested as he adjusted himself once again in the seat only to get up and get some water do drink while reading such a piece of interesting work.

"This girl… she is good. It's amazing until now, and probably will get even better sooner."

Tsuki drank his cup of water before he began reading the rest of the text.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Only that wasn't enough to us. We couldn't keep living like that, far apart. I told her I couldn't live like that anymore, and so did her. _

_Far apart because that kind of relationship wasn't the one you could be much close to the person you have such kind of relationship. Not even if you're close persons. No matter how much close persons you were, you were never going to be more than that._

_In that moment I realized the name of that awkward feeling I felt; it surely was love._

_Yes… I couldn't believe at first, but it looks pretty obvious doesn't it? That feeling that makes your heart speed up and that takes your breath away. Still, you do enjoy every second you spend thinking on the one you have fallen in love for. _

_In that moment I decided that just that close friendship wasn't enough. I wanted more than it, and so did her._

_Sadly, our story was troubled before we finally reached the status we're now on. But luckily we both felt the same way about each other, so it was all worth it. No matter how faster it could have been, I think I, or better, **we** would not be like we are now. _

_Before we used to go making provocations to each other, forcing the other to reply in a sometimes aggressive manner. _

_It kind of enjoyed those times too. But the time I mostly enjoyed was the one we met in that sunset-lit classroom as if it was something that was bound to happen. Our fate._

_People in general are scared of such a word. But I wasn't, not a single moment of it. I was too pleased to be in her presence that I had not time or space in mind to be scared of something._

_We watched the sunset together by that window. The whole room was silent before she decided that she had to say it now as if there wasn't another moment; and indeed it had to be now, there was no other chance. Not in this kind of scenario._

_Well… I also wanted to say something, but I let her go on. At first I could stand well because my heart wasn't beating at all._

_But then I heard some three lovely words leaving her mouth: "I love you." _

_I wasn't expecting such kind of answer from her; she had done the first move and confessed her feelings for me. I was going to confess my feelings too, because this girl was indeed the one that attracted me. The way she is… it just completes me. _

_She happily smiled at me; I could sense she too couldn't believe that I felt the same way about her. Slowly then, we moved in closer to each other, step by step before our lips met each other in a sweet and tender embrace._

_And I fell in love for the very first time._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**I heard you like yuri stories so i put a yuri story in a yuri story so you could read yuri and enjoy while you read yuri and enjoy! **

**I decided to end it like this because I'll divide this in a series of three or more chapters that will start from were the previous chapter left.**

**Also, I want to increase the expectations of you in the next chapter :D**

**That is, of course, If you do enjoy how this is going. On next chapter we'll focus more on Ayano. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me on a review, ok? ;)**

**See ya on the upcoming chapter~**


	11. Light In The Darkness

**Welcome reader! This is the eleventh chapter, which is meant to be a surprise. That is, I normally post a chapter by day but this is to make up for yesterday where there was no chapter at all. That is also a way to say thank you for the reviews! Picking up from where we left…**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Tsuki flipped the page of his blonde haired student only to realize there were no more pages. It shocked him a bit because he wanted to read more. It was getting interesting, but in a side he agreed with it. It had to end here, and the rest was definitely best to stay to his imagination.

Otherwise, he was amazed by the surprise story it was. Aside from all that mystery he read there was something that was sweet, and had a bit of romance in it that was emphasized by the first-person writing.

Thought so, one question wandered the man's mind: was Sakurako writing something about her or was she just making a first-person story where she was just the writer but not any character of the scene?

"Yet, it still sounded very interesting. Congratulations, you scored 100." Tsuki said as he grabbed his red pen in his hand making a big circle in the corner of the page as he wrote those three numbers in extreme happiness. Aside from the romance, it wasn't just any romance. It looked like something he used to write.

"This sounds so sweet… and may have some lilies on it…?" He questioned himself if there was any Yuri in here. It sounded like it had.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayano walked through the empty hallways of the school. The daytime was slowly being drawn but she didn't even notice. As same as her eyes apparently lost their brightness she couldn't see anything. The room was lit, but her vision was dark where there wasn't a single ray of light.

She walked in auto through the place, wandering around with a soulless look on her face. The only sign that there was still life in here was the trail of tears that was beginning to dry on her face. The wind was blowing gently through her face making her hair float in a not-so-lively way.

Ayano wondered why she was still here after her heart was crushed in pieces like that. If not enough reason to die, her soul was pierced deep in a way that was impossible to repair.

_The only problem about an unrequited love is that the person who gets heart-broken can easily shatter in pieces._

In the moment she thought that everything was lost. If even she could even think anymore. Sadness was beginning to torture her as she was starting to think of the possibility of, instead of ending someone's happiness, she would go and end her pain instead. If only the building was higher.

If she couldn't do it by herself, she just wished something would come and take her breath away forever. Parting from this world started to sound like a better way as she, at least, wouldn't feel any more pain.

It was in that moment she heard the voice. Not long after that she saw something in middle of the darkness. She started to walk towards that beacon of light as she apparently regained consciousness of her actions only to realize that the beacon of light wasn't just any source of luminance.

There she saw what the light source was: the short silver-colored hair of the girl who wore glasses. Other than just the hair, when the girl of her vision saw her she smiled brightly as sunlight turning and opening her arms wide open as if inviting her into warmth.

Then everything went cold and dark…

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**And there it is! The cliffhanger chapter, also know as eleventh chapter! I hope you do enjoy this sad look on this girl's tortured soul. This is for making up for yesterday. Now time to wait until tomorrow so you see what happens! :D**

"_Every girl finds happiness on lilies." _


	12. Sweet Dreaming, Painful Reality

**Hi readers! Sorry for the lateness on posting this. I was supposed to do it yesterday, but I was dragged out of home so I couldn't write.**

**Anyways, proceeding forward.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"_Hey, Ayano-chan!" The sweet voice called for the purple-haired girl's name. Despite the heavy pain that the girl was feeling, the echoing voice of the girl filled her with some kind of very strange warmth by its tone of happiness. _

_It was soothing, but at the same time it was torturing. How could her best friend be happy in a situation were she was broken hearted?_

_The voice called once again for the girl's name only to leave the owner of such name to wonder where the voice was coming from. Ayano walked through that dreamy scenario in search for the owner of the voice she knew too well. It had to be the white-haired girl's voice. It was calm, sweet and always happy; just like Chitose's._

_A while of moving through the camp of flowers Ayano reached a place she never thought she would see in her life. It wasn't a common place were any human could just go and see. In this moment the girl knew this had to be a dream. _

_There was an enormous lake just meters away from the ruby-red rose field. Its water exhaled freshness to everyone who was around its perimeter as the water was constantly renewed by the force of a waterfall that was nearby in the other end of the lake._

_Everything in here sounded so fresh that Ayano almost forgot about the pain on her chest that was starting to fade away as her heart seemed to calm down a bit. Contrary to the purple-haired girl's thoughts it was still beating but in a weak, saddened motion that explained very well her current state of mind. _

_The feeling of being rejected is no good. Even when you know that there is nothing that can be done at all. Such as when the person you love has fallen for someone other than you. Ayano shoved those thoughts away of her mind; the pain in her heart was appearing to diminish and she didn't want to bring it back. _

_Then she finally realized the beauty of the lake was emphasized by the one she looked for. And there she was, smiling to her as she waved her hand._

.-.-.-.-.-.

The ambient Ayano found her self on was strangely comforting and warm. It was pleasing even if the day was already warm by itself. She didn't know how she had got here. She decided it was better to hurry up and open her eyes so she could finally see where she was.

Slowly, painfully the girl opened her eyes only to realize she was in the school infirmary. She tried to recall how she had gotten here but her mind left her without any clues as she could only remember everything getting dark and fading away.

The girl didn't notice that she wasn't the only in the room. A tall black-haired man was also present. Her vision was still blurred so she assumed it was the new teacher that came to take the English classes for until the previous teacher was recovered.

Her eyes weren't being much accurate now, and due to that she did not realize that the teacher and she weren't the only ones in the room.

The girl of her dreams was also here observing her with a weak smile as she saw that Ayano was finally awake.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, here is the yesterday's chapter. Sorry for not posting it on the correct date. But remember, this is yesterday's chapter so today I'll write and post another chapter when it's daytime in Brazil. For now I'll just go sleep and let the writing skill cooldown. ;)**

**About the lateness, once again, I'm sorry. Please review to this chapter so I know what you do think about my work.**

**~Keeping Yuri-ing**


	13. Infirmary Talking

**Hi, once again my readers! This is this fanfic's 13th chapter. I hope you do enjoy the special events that will take place from here.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The last person Ayano thought that would be by her side now was her white-haired friend. It's not that Chitose wouldn't be here to comfort her in a situation like this, but because she guessed the girl had already left the school building a long time ago.

The only question that still was burning in the purple-eyed beauty's mind was what happened and how she ended up in the school infirmary. Did something serious happen? That is, other than her heart having been crushed because she felt like that wasn't something that could be repaired.

"Ayano-chan…" Chitose's smile widened as she saw her friend was finally awake. It was for her delight that the girl finally opened her eyes to the world; having found Ayano lying on the floor of one of the hallways of the school building was something that had shocked her deeply.

Ayano did only open her eyes and that was enough to see the worried expression on the other girl's face to fade into an expression that screamed the incredible relieve feeling the girl felt. A very weak smile crept in her in her face in a painful reply to the girl who suddenly jumped on her embracing her on her arms.

It was difficult for the purple-haired girl to decide to feel happy or to let the waterfalls of her eyes to flow freely at the girl's touch. Chitose was warm, her breath was deep and it made Ayano feel comforted as she finally found a solution to her question: to let the tears flow freely.

They held each other for a long time, not even remembering that Tsuki was in the room. The man reserved himself to be quiet until the correct moment on when Chitose parted away from Ayano to look at her face. The white-haired girl moved her hand towards the other girl's face wiping away the tears that remained here.

"Oh… you're awake." Tsuki stated calmly as he gazed at the girl resting in the infirmary bed.

Ayano stared with a confused expression at the man as if she tried to guess why he would be in a place like this. Well, normally it would be a school nurse in charge of the school infirmary. Chitose could easily read that the girl didn't understand much, and so a good explanation was necessary.

"Nakahara-sensei was around when I saw you unconscious in one of the hallways so he helped me to get you in the infirmary." Chitose stated as she explained to the girl how she had gotten here.

'Some kind of reason…' Ayano thought. Unfortunately to her she hadn't faint for any reason like lack of vitamins or as if she hadn't eat anything on lunch. Witnessing the pain of an unrequited love wasn't something pleasing to anyone. Within that, her blood pressure fell and everything went dark.

"You seemed just to have fainted so it was best to get you to have some rest. The infirmary is the best place for such so you can stay until you're recovered." Tsuki stated calmly.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**I was still writing this when I received such a heartwarming review from anon. Thanks for reviewing! It makes me really happy.**

**This story is soon going to end… **

**Hope you do enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Magical Tea

**Welcome, my readers! This is this fanfic's 14th chapter! Hope you enjoy your reading. Now, to the story!**

**I don't own Yuru Yuri or its characters.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_The problem about love is that if a person is heartbroken because of it, such person may close his/her heart to other relationships._

The explanation had gone on for a while. It's not like it made Ayano tired of it as it was good to clear things up. Even thought so, the girl couldn't just ignore the pain that still ached in her chest. It was like reality was just so painful that Ayano wanted to just sleep all the time. If she slept for such a long time she might miss school, but at least she wouldn't feel pain. Such thoughts started to sound very interesting as she considered such a possibility.

'Why do I feel something in this room isn't right?' Tsuki managed to work very quickly as he analyzed the vibe in the air. The amount of dark, painful energy that was coming from the purple-haired girl was starting to be noticeable for even the people who didn't pay attention to small details.

Tsuki waved his hand over something as Chitose watched him carefully while Ayano kept her head down while drowning on her thoughts. The white-haired girl didn't need much to notice that he was preparing something quickly; perhaps some kind of medicine.

Chitose had noticed that behind those scarlet eyes and that young appearance of his there was someone who was very caring and cautious. They held much mystery as every move was precisely calculated. The girl wondered why such a simple-looking guy had to do things with such a precision. Perhaps he is the type of teacher that is very demanding with his students, and thus, puts much effort on whatever he does.

'I sense a very strange vibe coming from that girl… it's painful. I hope this helps anyways.' Tsuki thought as he grabbed a tea-cup.

At Ayano's side she was still deep in thoughts before she heard the call of her best friend's voice. Its tone was not totally calm as it had a little of pain and worry in it, very unlikely to see from Chitose as her voice was always calm and cheerful.

Apparently her teacher had called for her, but the purple-haired girl didn't seem to notice until Chitose called for her. The girl with midnight-colored eyes mentioned for Ayano to look to her front where there was Tsuki who held a tea-cup in his hands.

Ayano stared at the crimson tea in her front. It was red and shiny as a ruby gem leaving her with a surprised look on her face as she kept staring at the steaming cup. She wasn't in the mood for drinking hot and warm tea as the heat of the day was already enough warmth but she decided to accept the offering.

"Thank you." Ayano thanked the teacher bowing her head in an apology to the trouble she was causing.

"That is nothing. Please enjoy your tea." Tsuki stated while a weak smile formed on his lips.

Chitose was staring at the tea along with Ayano. Its redness was really entertaining as it almost looked like blood from all the heavy presence of the color. It surely made it look tasty for both of them as it attracted the girls somehow. Chitose started to wonder what brand of tea was that when Ayano took the cup in her lips and tasted the shiny scarlet liquid.

It felt like the warmth of the life, something Ayano thought that she had lost. It was red, and full of sweetness. In this moment Ayano started to think that life was too good to just throw it away the way she thought before.

_Life can't just be thrown away. You have to live it fully._

"Amai…" Ayano stated as she pulled the now halfway filled tea-cup away from her lips that left out a sigh with a tone of enjoyment.

"Oh… I'm sorry; did I put too much sugar in it?" Tsuki stated worried if he had exceeded the normal amount of sugar for the tea.

"No, no, don't worry about that. It's just perfect in sugar." Ayano managed to pull out a smile apparently having recovered some of her forces only to make Chitose's heartbeat speed up in happiness. It was good seeing her best friend in high spirits once again.

_It surprised Ayano a bit. How could a simple tea do all that to her?_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**And here it is. Ayano isn't totally recovered from the shock yet, but that is probably going to be solved in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you do enjoy my writing in this chapter and I would be glad if you told me what you think about it. It means lots to me.**

**~See you in the next chapter**


	15. Kyouko Runaway

**Welcome to this fanfic's 15th chapter! It isn't much long, but I hope you do enjoy it.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

If in Ayano's side things were starting to calm down and the ways of her mind were starting to clean up, in the blonde haired girl's side things weren't much as good.

Sitting there in the amusement club, its leader only stood quiet as the others kept talking about random subjects. That is, except for Akari who was apparently too busy reading some manga from Mirakurun.

It was surprising for everyone to see Kyouko quiet, and indeed was something unusual. That girl had annoyed her a bit much so Chinatsu thought it was best to enjoy the time the girl was being quiet despite it being very unusual of her. Akari only happened to lay a few glances on the overly quiet blue-eyed girl when she turned the pages of the dounjin in her hand.

Everyone wasn't paying much attention to the fact that Kyouko was quiet. Except for a certain dark-haired girl who wasn't pleased with the fact that the girl didn't speak for a long time.

Kyouko's mind was a fuss. All she could recall was that time Ayano confessed to her and she told her such cruel words. Of course it would be even cruel to lie to the girl by telling her she also loved her, but it was cruel because in the past she used to tease the girl every time making her believe in something that wasn't real.

'What a monster I am.' Kyouko thought as she did the first movement after a long while of being paralyzed. Gritting her teeth the girl got up from the pillow she was sitting on, much to surprise Akari and Chinatsu who gazed at her with an awkward look at their faces.

"What's the problem?" Chinatsu asked gazing at the girl who kept her head low.

"It's nothing!" Kyouko stated as she moved her feet fast and grabbed her shoes and stormed away of the room. Chinatsu stared at the door that was left wide open and that revealed Kyouko disappearing in the distance.

Akari closed her manga making sure to keep a finger between the two ends using it as a bookmark not to lose her progress or forget where she did stop.

"Something isn't right here." The red-haired girl stated with a frown at Yui's direction. Yui gazed at the girl's frown. She was almost going to reply 'like if it was my fault' but she stopped in her tracks as she realized what the purple-eyed girl meant.

'Go see what happened to her' Akari thought still gazing deep at Yui's eyes in hopes that she could read her thoughts.

No more worry from Akari's part was necessary as Yui got out of her seat with a sigh and left in order to find Kyouko. Moments after the black-haired girl left the Chinatsu was still staring at the door. This didn't go unnoticed by Akari who, once again, let her manga book rest away from her hands as she approached the pinkette.

"Worried about her?" Akari thought as she embraced her girlfriend in her arms.

"Well… not that much… I just think something went very wrong before she came here…" Chinatsu stated looking down do her lap as trying to understand what had caused Kyouko to act that way.

"You don't need to worry. I am sure Yui-chan will take care of her well." Akari smiled brightly.

"Yes…" Chinatsu replied.

"Hey?" Akari asked for the girl.

"What is it?" Chinatsu turned to face the girl who was previously hugging her only to be surprised by a sudden kiss. The girl wasn't much prepared for the lovely action so she pulled out quickly in order to breath.

"You don't like it?" Akari stated worried why the girl had pushed away.

"You just caught me in surprise I hadn't much air left." Chinatsu said taking deep breaths before she moved in to get Akari. "Come here dear."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, this is the 15th chapter. I hope you all do like it. Please send a review for this to continue.**

**Also, I don't promise, but there will be a surprise next chapter after or before I show what happened to Yui and Kyouko.**

**Expectations! :D**

**Sorry for posting this too late.**


	16. Talk in the Hidden Garden

**Welcome, readers! I'm writing this chapter at late night, so I don't know how or when it will come out. It can't guarantee it will be posted today (December 12th), but it will probably be out in December 13th.**

**Anyways I hope you do enjoy!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The winds poured down in the city gently blowing away Yui's hair. It ended up messing it slightly as the winds turned somewhat tougher each step she took forward.

Kyouko had run away and that didn't suit her.

It had been time since Kyouko was nowhere to be found. Yui searched in almost every place in the school, around the grounds of the school camp and in places of difficult access, such as the ones were the doors were normally locked. All that to no success.

Yui stopped in her tracks as something hit her mind; there was still somewhere where she didn't look at. If her theory was correct, Kyouko was still in the school grounds so she had to be in that place.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you feeling better, Ayano-chan?" Chitose stated as she saw the girl smiling. It was relieving to see the smile, but at the same time it still left her a little unsure if she should really be happy as it contained hints of pain in it.

"I'm better than before." Ayano stated calmly as she sipped more of her tea. "Thanks to this tea Nakahara-sensei just made." Ayano stated as she held the now empty cup at her hands looking at the black-haired male in her front.

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Tsuki stated as he motioned for the girl in the bed to give her the empty tea-cup. Ayano moved her hands swiftly as she handed the cup.

"Thanks for the tea, it tasted nicely. I wonder… what brand of tea is it?" Ayano asked the inevitable question that also was on Chitose's mind. The white-haired girl lowered her head a little and smiled; it made her happy that Ayano had such a strong connection with her as she could read, sometimes, her thoughts.

Well, it was said that best friends, or persons that are very in-sync with each other, can sometimes pull off such interesting tricks.

"Well, this is a special red tea. It's made of a special collection of herbs." Tsuki stated not giving much information on then names of the herbs.

"Are those family-cultivated herbs?" Chitose asked calmly.

"Yes, those are. My dad gave them such strange names I really can't remember now… well, they are made from mixing different brands of plants so it results on this kind of herb. Its scarlet color is due to one of the plants in its composition." The sensei replied.

Ayano smiled as she heard about the tea. It seemed to require much effort from its cultivator since the process appeared to be difficult. Well, she had to agree: its difficult process made the taste even better.

"Please tell your father that I'm glad to taste this awesome tea." Ayano smiled brighter than the last the time.

"Oh, I'll make sure to tell him." Tsuki gave out a small laugh before the girls smiled brighter at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yui had reached the place she so desired to. It was getting her a bit tense now that all her effort to reach such a distant place from her previous position (in front of the main school building) could have been in vain if her theory was wrong. That is, if Kyouko wasn't in the place she expected her to be it would have been all a loss of time.

That square of the gardens wasn't much visited by the students. Most of them preferred to stay in the school building's main gardens, the ones in front of the main school building. Not even the teachers came in that so isolated part of the school, even people in charge of the maintenance of the gardens of the school ignored that place and, in result, the grass had grown high and the camp was filled with wild flowers everywhere.

What amazed much Yui weren't even the overgrown grass or the flowers born in the wild, but it was the blonde-haired girl who sat there quietly in midst of the wilderness who had her head buried in her knees as she sobbed quietly.

Yui sighed. She was pleased that her work wasn't in vain. Kyouko was here, so part of the mission was completed. The main point now was talking to her and finding out why she ran away like that.

Kyoko was quietly and didn't even notice Yui approaching her very close. It surprised her a bit when she felt the girl's shampoo very close to her face, then later the girl's breathe.

"Yui…" Kyouko stated through her sobs. "I knew you would come." The blonde girl removed her head from her knees as she stared at Yui with tears streaming down her face. She then jumped at the black-haired girl much for that last one's surprise who patiently wrapped her arms around Kyouko in a warm embrace.

"Of course I would be here." Yui stated as she caressed the girl's back only to hear more sobs.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chitose and Ayano were gazing deep at each other's eyes. That was mostly because Chitose was the first to stare at Ayano and as soon as the girl noticed it she began to stare at the white-haired girl interested on what reason she was being stared at.

Tsuki noticed the mood that was forming in the room and decided it was best to give the girl's some privacy, whether it was some friend talk or something more than that it was best to leave them to have their time. He was sure that the purple-haired girl was in fine condition so there wouldn't be any problem going out now and minding his own business.

"Well, I just remembered I have some paperwork to correct… well, you know, teacher duties." Tsuki stated.

"Oh, it's ok if you have to leave. Thank you for your assistance, sensei." Ayano thanked the teacher that bowed slight signaling he would leave now.

The door closed shut as the room's human presence only consisted of two females.

.-.-.-.-.-.

It took a while for the black-haired girl's ears to stop hearing the constant sobs of the blonde girl in her arms. It wasn't like she was getting bothered by it; she would stay for how much time was needed if it was for Kyouko. What surprised her much was that Kyouko's heart took a long time to stop racing. She noticed because the other girl's heartbeats were very loud.

Kyouko had finally calmed down and a question was starting to bother the girl who held her in her arms. Much time had passed and Yui felt like it was now the right time to ask it.

"Will you tell me why you did run like that from the club?"

Kyouko cleared a tear that remained on her face as she nodded signaling that she was going to answer the girl's question.

"I don't want to repeat this… it's painful."

"I'll hear it to the full so you don't have to explain it twice." Yui replied.

Kyouko gave a long sigh before she began explaining the painful truth about the time before she entered the amusement club that, in this special day, didn't seem to amuse her by a single bit.

"I was just on my way to the club, willing to meet to you guys in short and check how Akari was doing with the manga I lent her. I suspected I was the last one to come since I didn't see any of you in the hallways." Kyouko stated as she lowed her head a bit in preparation to tell the girl the following part of the story.

Yui only stood quiet motioning for the girl to continue the tale.

"I was stopped in my tracks when I heard her voice. The last person I would expect to see now was her, of all beings. It would be more likely to see Sakurako or Himawari-san walking around, but those are disappearing together when the bell rings…"

"…well, most important, there she was. Ayano, in my front with a strange look of determination in her face. It was somewhat scaring to me since I never saw such look of hers. I turned on to greet her with a smile. She greeted me too, but later she said she wanted to talk about something important to me."

Kyouko gritted her teeth; it was painful to recall those moments she wished that never existed. If only she had walked faster Ayano wouldn't be able to meet up with her. Seeing that it was being something hard to the blonde Yui once again wrapped her in a hug.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here with you." Yui said in a desperate try to comfort the girl. She didn't like to see Kyouko crying because something deep in her chest ached every time she saw a tear fall from those aquamarine eyes.

"She moved in to talk and the last thing I had expected to hear was that thing she told me. I wished I hadn't been in such place at such time… that's it; Ayano came to me and told me about how deep her love was for me."

_Kyouko never thought the words 'I love you' would hurt so much._

Yui was motionless. Ayano surely must have gathered all the courage in her existence to move and confess to Kyouko. After all, Ayano seemed to be the one who waits for the person to confess to her instead of doing the first move.

Talking was starting to make the blonde feel more relived of the heaviness on her back so she decided to go on.

"I hugged her in almost the same instant. Somewhat I felt so bad I couldn't look at her face. It was already paining for me as the hallway we found ourselves on was in a complete silence. What a painful and somewhat scary silence was that. I was still hugging her when I felt she was going to ask for me to say something. I could feel her heart beating very fast so she was definitely expecting some answer from me."

Kyouko gave a small pause to breathe before she once again opened her mouth.

"Too bad I didn't feel the same for her."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**I was going to write the rest of the events in this especially long chapter, but I decided to leave you willing to read the next chapter which will only come tomorrow. I'm probably writing it today, but it will be posted tomorrow.**

**~Hope you enjoyed, send a review for this writer's happiness!**


	17. Love in The Abandoned Garden

**Hi readers! Welcome to the chapter 17. Have breaks while reading because I made this chapter especially long. Enjoy the Yuri love~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Yui had her hand caressing the blonde's back until the moment she heard those words to leave the blonde's lips. It was almost like she could feel how Ayano felt at the moment she probably said she didn't like her, at least, not the way the purple-haired girl. Her hand stopped its tracks as she quietly analyzed what could be coming.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ayano's heart was beating fast with the hug from the blonde. It was like heaven for the girl who thought she was finally accepted to live together with the blonde she loved. However, the girl who embraced her didn't appear to be hugging the way a lover would hug another._

"_I'm sorry Ayano, but I'm love with someone else."_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yui kept her mouth shut as she wondered how painful it was to feel the pain of a love that is not replied. It wasn't like she hadn't ever fallen in love. She did fall in love once, in her childhood.

And it remains until today.

"I said was sorry but all I heard was loud crack that I could swear it was sounding in the whole school but it was only in my mind. Or perhaps I was the only one close enough to the source to be able to hear it. Her heart had broken and the last thing I felt was she leaving away from me and I couldn't hear her heart to beat anymore. My legs apparently wouldn't stop trembling and they finally gave up when I saw her walk away and turn that corner going to somewhere that was unknown to me."

In that moment the blonde felt two strong arms to wrap her gently in a soft and tender embrace. She could feel those arms were indeed strong but they weren't robust. They were warm and caring and the skin was soft and delicate, much like the ones that always warmed her up moments of her past; her childhood.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_In a run through the street a young Yui ran in the front as leading the other two girls that made part of her group. She had a stick on her hand which she would use for some sort of defense or to poke something or an insect._

_By her back, also running, there were two girls. One was a long blonde-haired girl who was breathing heavily from all the running as her aquamarine eyes already showed signs of tiredness; the other was a girl who had the color of the most beautiful of the violets on her eyes and long red hair that swayed in the wind as she ran trying to maintain close to the girl who leaded them. She had a smile on her face._

_Unfortunately for the blonde-haired girl, no matter the big quantity of attention she was paying to her steps, her legs apparently lost their power as she tripped and fell on the floor. The leader immediately stopped to walk as she heard the loud thump. She turned back only to face a young Kyouko who fell in the ground holding her own now hurt right knee. Tears were already streaming down her face as she cried in pain._

_Yui approached Kyouko getting very close to her. The black-haired girl wiped away the tears from the hurt girl's face as she moved in and kissed the girl's wound leaving the blonde surprised._

"_Don't worry; I'll be always here to you." Yui stated as she saw the girl's expression light up in happiness._

_Only to increase the other girl's happiness the red-haired girl got closer making funny faces in order to distract the girl. It succeeded as the girl started smiling brightly and got up with her forces renewed._

_Yui smiled as she saw the girl was recovered. She would make sure to put up some curative later so it would heal and the girl would be fine._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Even if Yui had hugged the girl a million times no other would have surprised the girl with aquamarine eyes more than this one. She was expecting to be slapped in the face, even if she was her best friend. She felt like she deserved that. Instead of it, she was hugged and such act was surprising.

"Yui…"

The girl who had her name was called only hugged the girl tighter. Her mind was quick to notice that Kyouko didn't want to hurt the poor purple-eyed girl but it was better being honest and telling the truth than letting her fall in a world where her love would be replied but would only be an illusion.

_It's better telling the truth than to delude._

No further explanation was necessary as Yui instantly understood the pain the other girl was feeling. It was said that best friends are strongly connected to each other. That being said, it was easy to Yui to comprehend how Kyouko was feeling. It was being noticeable that the blonde felt like a monster from having done what she meant as a joke but was taken seriously by the girl she played with. Kyouko isn't the most serious of the persons but she isn't stupid to play with people's feelings only to, at the end, crush their hearts in her hands like if she was a cold-hearted person. No, Yui didn't have that image of Kyouko in her mind.

Kyouko is the always smiling aquamarine eyed blonde haired girl. She is easily approachable and she values her friendships with other people more than anything. She loves her friends truly and to her heart. She was the girl who could remove the sadness from their friends' hearts with only a single as-bright-as-the-sun smile only her could manage.

That was the way she saw the girl. Kyouko was lovely, not creepy.

Yui left the embrace with the girl in order to gaze at the girl's eyes while her face remained inches away from the other girl's.

_Kyouko was falling on an infinite spiral of angst and depression and she had to rescue her._

"It's my fault isn't it? You can say it, I know it alre-"

"It is not!" Yui said interrupting the other girl's speech. "You're wrong, totally wrong. It's not such case, you're not like that!" Yui cried as the other girl only stared at her wondering if somewhat the black-haired girl had read her thoughts or something.

"From the all I know about you you're not like that. You're not a person that would go and play with people's feelings only to crush their hearts at anytime at your own please. NO, you're not such kind a monster person. You're… caring, bright-minded… sweet and lovely… you're not a creeping being… you're the sweetest girl I was glad to meet…"

Kyouko stared at her friend with a shocked look on her face. Everything clicked fast on her mind as flashbacks of her and the girl suddenly popped out in her mind. The way Yui smiled at her when she did her own lovely smile and sent it towards the other girl, the way she said she would always care about her and would be by her side forever when she needed it.

_I don't know if you'll ever love me back, just let me share from your happy moments._

"So please do not think you're a monster. You're not such kind of terrible person; you're the one that… the one that I…"

Kyouko stared with her eyes opened wide. She could almost prevent what was coming as Yui was struggling to find the courage to tell those words that pained to leave her throat.

"I just can't help that I like you so much… Kyouko… I'm in love with you." Yui stated as she finally let the tears roll down her face. It pained her much when Kyouko wasn't smiling as she didn't want to see her sad. Kyouko's mouth was shut besides the surprise that the one she actually liked confessed to her. She kept gazing intensely at the other girl who had her head low and her hands close to hers.

Yui's face had tears flowing down freely as decoration while she held the blonde's hands in her own. She was quiet expecting an answer from the girl's part. She got her answer in the form of something wet falling on the back of her hand.

"Please don't hate me for this." Yui stated unsure if her feelings would be replied.

Kyouko was crying and Yui turned to see her face. This time the tears weren't of rage or sadness over her, but instead, those tears were ones of joy. Tears streamed down through the blonde's face in total freedom as she didn't hold them back anymore.

"I can't hate someone I love." Kyouko said as she caressed the other girl's cheek passionately.

_In that abandoned garden that was full of flowers two girls finally seal away their destinies when they finally join their lips together in passionate embrace where the tears in their faces started to dry. The pain and the angst was slowly being replaced by love and joy as they proceeded forward in completing their lovely waltz their tongues were dancing._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Longer chapters for the win! Here the girls finally take the necessary step to walk in a life of not anymore loneliness, but a life of happiness together.**

**I hope you enjoyed~**


	18. Surprise of a Purple-haired girl

Hi, and welcome to this fanfic's 18th chapter. Thanks for all the support you have all been giving to this proceed.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Back to the infirmary two girls stood apart from each other as one was lying on the bed and the other was sitting on a nearby chair around the bed. That last one was a white-haired girl who was getting once again worried about her friend that was lying on the bed. There was something that hadn't been cleared up yet, and that was the fact that she didn't knew what happened to Ayano despite they being very in-sync as best friends. Something was strangely breaking Chitose's senses as she couldn't notice or try to read the other girl's mind.

She was starting to wonder if she should ask what happened. Much to her surprise, such meaningful action of her wasn't necessary as Ayano herself got up and sat on the bed. Chitose was surprised by the move and wondered if it was ok for her to get up so suddenly. Apparently, from all she had noticed, the girl wasn't hurt as her body looked perfectly fine. There were no cut marks or bruises.

Ayano slowly breathed in as she was preparing to do something. The mood in the room was quiet but still intense as the glasses wearing expected the other to say something.

"You probably want to know why I'm here, right?" Ayano asked as she gazed at Chitose.

"Yes, please tell me." Chitose stated ready to listen to what the girl had to say.

Ayano breathed in deep as she prepared her next speech.

"That cold-hearted girl was only playing with me. She didn't love me the way I thought she did." The words left the purple-haired girl's mouth immediately sinking on the other girl's ears only to cause that one to feel the pain stained on those simple formations with letters.

Ayano lowered her head down as she bit her lip. Moments ago she was sure she had won the battle against the pain but she realized it still wasn't over as she pain refused to leave her chest.

Chitose saw Ayano was biting her lower lip very hard and if she proceeded on such she was going to get hurt and it would bleed. The pain that came from the purple-haired girl's words was much and she didn't want Ayano to feel anymore pain.

In a flash Chitose surprised the other girl as she jumped and hugged her. The gravity made its presence and worked as the white-haired girl now was on top of the purple haired girl while embracing her tightly in her arms.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Here is the chapter 18. It's not very long but I'll make a longer chapter asap. Please send me a review telling me what you think about this.

Artist's block…. sigh…


	19. Won't let you suffer anymore

**Hi, and welcome to this fanfic's 19th chapter. Thank you all for the support with your reviews! Enjoy.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The purple-haired girl was surprised by a move she wasn't expecting much now. The whole world was apparently closing their doors to her as she couldn't achieve what her life goal was before and probably would never. Falling in love is a definitely complicated thing, and the feeling when you get rejected isn't any good – sometimes it's depressing due to the high amount of sadness you can get.

_Especially if you make it the most important thing._

Ayano wondered why Chitose would jump at her like that. She, of the all persons she knew, was the calmest one and always patient girl. Such action of hers was indeed something Ayano didn't think she would see. Aside from the surprise, the embrace was tight and warm and she could feel the girl's heartbeat speeding up as her chest was now in very contact with her. It left her blushing at the feeling they were touching after she noticed the position they were now on.

She had to ask and indeed she would. When the girl managed to open her mouth, the other girl was quicker on her speech.

"Ayano-chan…" Chitose said with very heavy voice. The girl was apparently holding back some tears. Chitose was always happy and it was rare to see her in such a saddened mood. However, Chitose wasn't a cold-hearted girl. She also had feelings, she also could get hurt, she also had blood and her heart also beat. Ayano could notice that very last one and comprehend, for full, that Chitose was indeed sad.

_The last thing someone who loves you wants to see is your fall on a post-rejection depression._

Chitose's grip on the girl tightened as she wouldn't let, anymore, the purple eyed girl to away from her. She was her guardian angel after all, it was her pleasure to be around the girl and protect her with all her being. All she wanted to see was the girl running around and smiling happily on a bright sunny day that would be so bright to match her smiles and the feeling of happiness that filled her entirely when she had the special change of witnessing them.

Ayano's face was all red and so was Chitose's. The last girl was being careful not to over react and do things that would be considered inappropriate, but it was becoming harder and harder as she felt the other girl's body on her own. Chitose gazed at the girl's face that was now mere inches from hers by the frame of her glasses.

_If someone get's broken-hearted he/she may close her heart forever._

"Ayano-chan… I know you liked her and you still probably do. But you have to take in mind that if she doesn't like you back then there isn't anything you can do at all. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I'm sorry if that sounds terrible… I just… I just don't want you to suffer anymore." Chitose stated giving pauses on her last sentence as she began to sob with tears already going down her face. Ayano had never seen the girl crying as this was the very first time she was able to notice it. One of the tears dropped falling exactly on her lower lip were she was biting hardly and she suddenly felt it to warm up.

Ayano refused the suicidal ideas that previously came to her mind as she noticed there would be people suffering if they saw her go away.

_There are still things it's worth living for. I can't give up._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Not much to say, I just hope you did enjoy this chapter. Please send a review for my improvement.**


	20. Mending Heart

**Welcome, my readers! Sorry for the lateness on posting this chapter. My time is running very fast recently I hardly get time to sit and start working on things.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ayano had re-checked her thoughts only to realize that suicidal ideas were out of question. How and why ever she would do that? She wouldn't do such a big waste because of that girl whom the memories from the past with her caused the purple-haired beauty to feel a heavy pain on her chest. No, this wasn't love; it was heart-break. Why? Because it also left a bitter taste on her mouth.

_A taste that she thought it would be hard to get out of._

Chitose didn't know about the ideas that crossed the other girl's mind, and the girl in question realized it was better for her like that. If the glasses-wearing girl knew of such, she would be deeply sad if not depressed or mad at Ayano probably slapping her on the face in process of getting out of her rage.

Chitose is a good girl; just don't play with her feelings.

Ayano knew that very well and she wasn't planning on doing so. She wasn't the same kind of person as that other girl was as she definitely wouldn't hurt someone she…

Something clicked in Ayano's mind; it was strange how things were going that fast as she swore the pain on her chest was being drained away as she didn't feel it as tough as it was before. Perhaps the effects of that common phrase people do say were indeed taking place and presence here. It was strange how it came to be so fast, but she was feeling better after talking about it with Chitose since she was her best and closest friend. Someone…

'…I treasure much.' Ayano thought as she totally conscious of her actions wrapped her arms around the other girl only to hear sobs that were quickly stopped forcefully as Chitose got up from Ayano leaving her embrace in the process of it.

She wiped the tears of her eyes. "No, I can't cry I must be strong…" Chitose stated only to be surprised by a sudden hug from the purple-haired girl's part. It wasn't like she had never been hugged by the girl; it was just surprising that Ayano didn't want to leave the girl not even for a second. It appeared to be so as she had hugged her that way previously.

"Ayano-chan…"

"Thank you for caring so much about me." Ayano stated as she buried her head in the girl's shoulder sniffing her neck accidentally in the process. Though it gone completely unnoticed by the purple-haired girl, Chitose instantly noticed it jumping a little in the process. However, nothing happened after that and Chitose could only feel the heartbeat on her chest speed up along with the heartbeat of the other girl who also increased its pace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**This chapter is not especially long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Interesting events shall take place in the next chapters. I'm happy because I'll finally get my new keyboard, and, if there is rain soon, my creativity rises up as I will to make some good chapters.**

**I'm probably doing a cover on a song for the last chapter of this fanfic. If you want to see I'll update my profile with my youtube channel when the video is up.**

**Until that, I'll be focusing on the writing.**

**Happy holidays~**


	21. Sweet Sakurako

**Welcome readers! It's more than time I should post this chapter already. Hope you all enjoy~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As it is the normal occurrence that is bound to happen every end of an afternoon the sun had began to set tinting the previously blue vastness with warm golden shades of light. For following it, soon it would be the time for the sun to rest and for the moon present itself big and beautifully in the sky.

The night was bound to be a big full moon this day. The sky was definitely clear as one could easily see the blue fading into shades of orange and golden as it disappeared slowly; such was a wonderful sight for those who wanted to watch the moon in its completeness or for those who were planning to walk by the moonlit night with someone they considered special.

In this said situations two girls arrived at their homes that were just in front of each other as they simply had to cross the street to see each other. Before they didn't even take much attention to it, but after a certain special event were they found out their feelings were mutual they took much advantage of such proximity.

"I see we're now in front of our homes." Sakurako stopped in her tracks as she was now in front of the Oomuro's household with the loveliest of the girls.

The girl in question also stopped in her tracks. The girls left out a sigh together as they would now have to part away from each other; at least for some time before they could meet again.

"Yes, we finally arrived." Himawari stated with a slight saddened look on her face. "I don't want to get away of my sunflower." She said wrapping the blonde with her arms as she closed the distance between them with a warm hug.

"I also don't want to… can we meet up later?" Sakurako questioned the girl who now met her gaze with the blonde's.

"It would be pretty late… we have school in the other day so we can't just stay the night up." Himawari stated blushing; besides the fact that they couldn't meet up at late night she still considered the thought a bit interesting.

"Come on, I know you want it too." Sakurako said trying to convince the blue-haired girl to re think.

"Well… I can't guarantee anything." Himawari replied.

"That only leaves me with no clue if you will or not… but I kind of have a feeling you will... ufufu." Sakurako teased the other girl.

"Like that you're going to convince me." Himawari said as she tightened the embrace on the girl only to have their bodies almost glued to each other. Sakurako blushed at the feeling of warmth as the other girl moved in to kiss her. There wasn't anyone who could see this as the street was as empty as a desert.

The kiss itself was brief as Himawari decided to part away. Even if the street was empty it was better to take more care; never knowing what will be the effects of simple but still tender kiss.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed, please send a review for this writer's improvement.**

**またあした。**


	22. Silver Colored Realization

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Ayano-chan, we should go now. It is getting late." A worried white-haired girl stated as she gazed at her purple-eyed friend that adjusted her clothes on herself. Being on the infirmary bed certainly made her a little messed up after the girl who was now asking for her to hurry had jumped on her. She was surprised in the moment such act from the other girl happened but got happy after knowing someone cared for her. Someone who is helping her to get over the depression and look up for a bright life.

Ayano sighed; Chitose was a really good and caring girl. The white-haired girl wasn't any pleased with the situation her, unfortunately, found Ayano in. Getting broken-hearted is a pain of mind and soul so having someone she could talk to was indeed making her feel better.

_It wasn't just anyone; it was someone she could truly trust. _

The girl wearing glasses wondered for a moment if her friend had heard her as there was no single response from the girl she was now watching's part.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose asked seeing her purple-haired friend immediately snap out of her thoughts by hearing her questioning voice.

"Oh, sorry, I'm hurrying." Ayano replied; she understood she had been quiet since the other girl's statement so the girl probably assumed she hadn't been heard by her which wasn't the case.

.-.-.-.-.-.

In a sunset filled street two girls walked apparently in peaceful mood. At least that was anyone who looked would guess at first sight: a normal day, friends heading back home from school. But that wasn't the case. There we had a girl who had her heart shattered, and by her side someone who was picking up the pieces and try to glue them together once again.

Chitose was by Ayano's side as they both headed to the train station. The school wasn't much close to their homes so picking up a train would be quicker and easier to reach their destinations. It was also pretty good that both of them had their tickets prepared for it so they had just to enter, sit and wait for the train to arrive in the station that was close to their houses.

Chitose couldn't help but give a few short glances at the girl by her side that was being quiet since from the time they had left the school building. Ayano didn't appear to be much in high spirits and it had an obvious reason. Something that kept coming to her mind was that the girl still managed to smile back in the infirmary room just a few seconds ago.

It felt like someone who was sinking into a sea of darkness but still signs and trails of light.

With that realization and feeling in her heart it was now up to her decided whether she should let the girl fall deep into depression or to bring her to the light side. The answer was quite obvious; why would she do something with such level of cruelty to someone she liked much and desired to see living happily and smiling? Who in its complete sanity would do such to someone?

In that moment every light in the girl with midnight-colored eyes' mind shined brightly as she finally found the answer she was looking for. She always did wish for her friend to be happy and to succeed in the challenges in the life. But she was forgetting and important point of such interesting life track; every person can succeed if they battle enough to, but there is always two outcomes for one person's tries to achieve a certain goal: success or failure.

No matter how much effort someone puts to its doings the possibility of failure is something that will always exist. It did finally hit the girl's mind what was happening right before her eyes; Ayano had failed on something she wanted to achieve, and was now hurt by it.

One can always try to do something but the chances of succeeding on trying to reach a certain status alone are usually not very high. In that moment Chitose decided that if Ayano's tries to reach a certain goal weren't doing good by just herself, **she** would take her hand and guide her the way.

_You can wish the happiness but sometimes you have to bring it yourself._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**It is very interesting how writers feel when they receive comments about their work, either it being a critique (a constructive one), some corrections about grammar or even a praising comment. Just any comment does great.**

**These days have been weird for me, I kind of feel depressed. I just wish everything here is going great aside from some grammar errors that I'm already correcting and the phrases that even thought I try to avoid over using are still coming in big quantities.**

**I'm doing revises on this every time; I hope my level of writing hasn't fallen. Please send me a review telling if this still goes well, it means lots to me to get your feedback as it makes me happy and boosts my creativity capacity; it is crucial for helping my writing to improve as well.**

**Thank you for the support.**


	23. Silver Surprise

**Welcome, my readers! This is the 23rd chapter of the story. I hope you do enjoy those two girls slowly having their crushed hearts to melt and mending together and pulsating bright to life.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_When there is love, one never endures much pain alone._

The time was good as the wind poured in the city gently blowing Ayano and Chitose's hair. They had left the school in a hurry but managed to get in the train station fast so they could catch the train to go to their homes.

Slowly the train started to move as they just stepped their feet in, with its speed increasing slowly. The train was very calm, aside from having started to speed up even more, but mostly because the train was empty. No one, except for them, of course, was in the train in the moment. The seats were all free, leaving the girls in peace to select and decided which seat they were taking.

Ayano just sat somewhere else being followed by Chitose who took aside by the side of the purple-haired girl who now looked deep in thoughts. The white-haired girl by her side wasn't just any girl. She was her best friend and had a very keen eye for noticing when Ayano was sad or happy, or, even, deep in thoughts.

However, it was easily understood by the girl why she was feeling like that. Tsuki had given her some of the tea she called the best one, but still it wouldn't be enough for curing her pain. She would need something deeper than that. Something that would be able to bring her back joy to her life. Or perhaps, what she needed wasn't _something_ but, instead, it was someone.

_Someone who had the incredible ability to brighten her life._

Chitose was quick to notice that the problem with someone who gets broken-hearted is that such unfortunate person gets his/her heart shattered into small pieces just like what would be of someone who let a jar to fall in the floor. Small, tiny pieces of what one day was full of life.

The girl didn't want her friend to suffer; her worries were getting bigger as she noticed the train had sped up too much and they had arrived in the other station: the one that would be the last one to be visited before they had to part up and head to different ways. Though their houses were in opposite directions, the girl who wore glasses was now giving a thought in the possibility of following the girl home until she knew it was safe enough to head back to her home.

Even thought so, the streets get more and more dangerous every step the sun takes in to set and let the moon come to paint the darkness with bright and lovely moonlight. The chances of getting in trouble would be high, but she wanted to guarantee that every thing gone well.

'Should I ask her to follow her home?' Chitose questioned herself. She did want to follow the girl home but she didn't know if Ayano would ever accept such a bold act from the other girl. Even if they were close friends and could definitely do that, the time was still running and it would soon be night. Ayano would probably be worried about her getting in trouble in the course to home.

Instead of so a better idea started to sound in the girl's mind.

"Ayano-chan? Do you want to come to my house?"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Hanging on a cliff… :D**

**Today's the day people say the world is going to end; it's not going to end. But best to update my fanfic. XD**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy my piece! Send a review telling me what you think! :)**


	24. After Angst, Overflowing Joy

**Hi! Welcome to this fanfic's 24th chapter. This is not today's chapter, it is yesterday's. I'll post the other one soon.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ayano stared motionless at her friend building up on her mind a question. It was something unexpected at the moment but the purple-haired girl wasn't feeling like being alone in home. That is, her mom would make her company but for the first time something on the white-haired girl's aura seemed more interesting.

She wouldn't mind spending the night on her presence. Besides she was starting to feel less pain by each second that passed. The only thing that was now flooding her mind was a series of questions from how she would face the blonde in the other day or what would happen in the next day, things that she would only be able to realize tomorrow. It left her questions and uncertain-ness in the place of the pain that was now beginning to fade away.

"Well… that's a welcome invitation… but I don't want to bother you." Ayano stated with a very unsure tone in her voice. Should she go and refuse the invitation or to accept it?

It looked like it was up to Chitose to give her the necessary impulse.

"You never bother me, Ayano-chan; I like your company very much. I was just wondering if you wanted to come so you could make company to both me and Chizuru but if you don't want to, I can't forc-"

"No, that's not it. Please don't think such, I love to be in your company and making company to you and your sister would be nice, very nice indeed!" Ayano stated; the truly did want to go, but considering Chitose would be tired from the day it was best to leave her to rest calm in her house.

_Best friends are linked through their minds; sometimes they are even able to read the others thoughts._

"I'm never tired for you, Ayano-chan." Ayano stated as if she could read through the girl's expression in her eyes. She did truly not want to bother Chitose, but Ayano never bothered her. It was, instead, the opposite thing; just looking at the purple-eyed girl in her front made her to feel an unexplainable feeling of happiness and joy. It was an interesting feeling for her. It probably was due to them being so-in-sync best friends.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Or perhaps that was turning into a little bit more than that._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayano stared once again this time wondering if her thoughts were anymore safe in her mind.

"T-thank you…" Ayano's head dropped a little as she blushed slightly.

Chitose smiled at the girl. Ayano was indeed very cute; despite being broken-hearted her cuteness wouldn't go away.

'Cute…' Chitose thought; where her thoughts were leading her to?

She couldn't even notice she was now closer to Ayano caressing her cheek in a very passionate-looking way. If any person was around in the moment they would quickly think what they were seeing was some kind of love scene.

If Ayano's cheeks had a slight blush earlier they now were burning with redness at the warm and gentle touch of the other girl. It was a surprise and made her a bit embarrassed but she had to admit…

'It… feels good…' Ayano felt her cheeks burn even more intense after such a thought crossed her mind. She had to admit it felt good to be comforted by her friend like so.

_It felt pleasing… as good as getting comforted by someone of very importance to you._

It indeed felt great; she wished she could stay like that forever. However, the train was soon going to start moving again and if they didn't left fast they would be going back to the first station which means very far away of their homes.

Chitose instantly snapped back to reality as she realized they were still in the train. Everything would be pretty simple as they just had to leave the train. She would not even get embarrassed; if only her hand wasn't in the position she found it now.

She moved her hand away as fast as the wind as almost immediately her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet shade. She didn't mean to caress the girl like that as she did it out of the blue. However what impressed her mostly wasn't her act, they were close friends after all, but it was the expression Ayano now had on her face.

By having the time to gaze at it she could only think of one word to describe such an expression: joy.

Ayano's facial expression overflowed with joy almost as if the pain on her chest was long away. The act that Chitose did out of the blue got the enjoyment of the purple-haired girl only to leave the silver-haired teenager to feel the unexplainable feeling she felt every time she saw the happiness in Ayano's face.

_All Chitose wanted was for Ayano to be happy. But sometimes you have to bring the happiness by yourself._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Not the longest of my chapters, but I have increased the basic word amount a bit. I plan to make a bigger chapter soon, probably on 25th.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review for more of my writing~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Regaining the Breath

**Welcome! This is today's chapter update for the story. I'm sorry for taking so much time for posting those things. I was waiting for my keyboard all the afternoon time but it turns out I'll have to wait a bit more for it.**

**Anyways, enough of it! To the story!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The sound of a bell ringing signaled that the train was going to leave the station soon. The only problem was that both the girls were still inside of it. If they didn't move now they would be returning to the previous station and their tickets had already been consumed for reaching there. Such would be a very bad thing since would have to purchase another one; they were not much cheap.

The sound kicked right through the girls' ears as they snapped out of the lovely looking scene they were on.

_Ayano had enjoying the caressing and Chitose was happy at the girl's smiling face._

Ayano was now awake of the dream-like feeling she was feeling before. The difference was that this time the pain on her chest seemed to cease.

_My heart now pounds with a different beat,_

_It feels good because I'm finally able to breathe._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chitose sighed. Daydreaming wasn't a good idea at least when you do it inside a train. The train was almost going to leave when they hurried out of it quickly grabbing their things as they managed to leave as quickly as possible. By a strike of luck, or some divine will, the could leave in time just a few seconds before the doors closed and the train moved back to the previous station. Chitose was glad they could make it; she definitely didn't want to go through the entire track for getting back home again. Besides, the cost for such a second trip wasn't much cheap.

The train was already going away when Ayano breathed the air deep in. A strange feeling of relieve flooded her as she didn't feel any pain when she breathed. It was like her body was brand new again.

"We made it." Ayano stated as she regained her breathing pace along with Chitose who was still breathing deeply.

"Yes… we made… it." The girl who was beginning to regain her breath stated she rested on a nearby bench.

Ayano smiled. Chitose wasn't someone who would get easily tired, but she probably was mostly because of the pressure of having to run. Too much tension for one girl.

"Are you okay?" The girl questioned looking Chitose a little closer with her deep purple eyes. They still had a hint of redness from having cried a bit, but that red wasn't anymore strong as it faded much by now.

It was a strange sight when Chitose got her head up to look at the other girl. She was indeed very close that the white-haired girl swore she could see the girl's soul by just gazing at her eyes. A notable blush took place in her pale cheeks as she closed her eyes with her head dropping a little.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ayano-chan." Chitose stated as a weak smile formed on her tiny lips.

_Ayano's face was never so close to hers like that. It was strange how it seemed just usual and so normal._

Ayano managed to pull of a smile of her own as she got up from crouching next to her best friend. She wondered what had given her so much energy as her thoughts seemed to have cleared a bit. She indeed felt better now.

Ayano mentally sighed. 'I should remember to thank Tsuki-sensei later.' The tea had worked pretty greatly back when she was at the infirmary; however, the most interesting effects were starting to take place now.

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was in a small house that a tall black-haired man sat on his chair with a pen in his hand and a few sheets of paper around him. The desk nearby was also full of papers; the man was probably hardworking.

Suddenly the man placed the paper aside as he felt something was coming in…

"Achoo… ahg, someone must be talking about me." He said as he thought about the cause of his sneeze.

The young-in-appearance man returned to his work as he grabbed, once again, the sheet of paper he had put aside.

"Furutani Himawari, is it? Let's see what you have here." Tsuki stated as he began reading the piece of Himawari's writing.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Again, not a too much long chapter. I made it go a little longer than the normal just so the story wont take long to pick up its pace. Promised interesting events shall now take place.**

**Also, sorry for the lateness. This is December 22nd's chapter. I don't know if there will be posts on December 24th and 25th as I'll be celebrating Christmas.**

**I hope you do enjoy my work! Please stay tuned for the next chapters! Reviews are always welcome, so please do it if you can.**

**[Anon, its great you returned to look at the story! I hope you enjoy it.]**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	26. Chitose's Thoughts

**Hi readers! Welcome to this fanfic's 26th chapter! I'm going to make the chapters a little longer from now own. I hope you do enjoy.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The warm sunset colors were starting to have their presence and force decreased as the night was soon going to take over letting the moon come out and shine brightly on the sky.

After a dash outside of a train, both the girls managed to sit and rest themselves for until they could regain the breath. One was the girl who was previously broken-hearted but now seemed to have regained a bit of her energy. The other girl was one that wasn't much fast on claiming back her breath. She lacked something that was vital: blood. Being a bit anemic it is surprising how she can achieve her goals with impressive ability and precision.

Even thought so, the reasons of why she used to lose much blood seemed to finally fade away. Imaginations were certainly good in the times they just popped out in her mind as she moved her hands swiftly to take off her glasses letting the magic work itself. What peered through her mind those times were something she always defended with mind and soul: Yuri.

In the so-called "normal society" what she thinks about is considered something out of the usual, abnormal. On her side, of course, she completely disagrees as it is only another form of something that people can't explain very well.

The love.

It's as tough as the waves of the ocean, a feeling that makes you take energy of unknown places, and the feeling that cures and that saves.

Even being as tough as the tides, love is like the flames: It has no definite form.

_So as long as it's a pure feeling, no matter the infinity of forms it is, it will definitely bloom beautifully and strongly._

That's what she believed and trusted her life within. No one could take or change those thoughts of her mind as she decided that something 'unusual' is fine; it's just not the 'traditional' form of things.

What came to the girl's mind in such imagination times were images were two girls would be in a lovely action, mostly kissing and, sometimes, more than "just kissing". The girl enjoyed those times very much since it involved her friends mostly. It was a welcome imagination since she felt like her friends should just stop going teasing the other and got for it, and indeed does what they want instead of teasing.

Teasing was no good, and the only way she could appreciate more of the Yuri side of the life was when read manga or those imaginations came. It was getting difficult to read the manga due to the numerous blood stains that sometimes took the entire page so her imaginations were a little better since she wouldn't be staining anything other than her school uniform or the Student Council's room flooring.

Of course, she could always clean it if she didn't lose consciousness in the process of nose bleeding. According to the white-haired girl it was all worth since those imaginations filled her with some kind of happiness that she couldn't explain herself. It was something she liked and was pleased when she saw it every time.

The kind of joy we get without knowing its source.

_It was pretty strange and unusual to her that in the day that Ayano decided to confess to the girl she like she didn't have any nosebleed by imagining how it could go like. If she indeed succeeded at it they could kiss, and, if the time allowed, they could leave for a more reserved place in order to do more than that. Perhaps some caressing… undressed._

Instead of it, Chitose lowered her head down as she saw the girl leave for trying to accomplish her goal as an unusual feeling of disgust took her body as she felt something wasn't alright in her throat. It was a feeling she never experienced and could hardly think about.

From that time to now she wondered why did the fact that Ayano left to confess to Kyouko pained her so much. Wasn't her the one who cheered for the other girl and wanted her happy? Why then she wasn't happy with the fact that Ayano would be finally happy with the one she loved?

Those questions were buried in the girl's heart as she couldn't reach the answer herself. It was better not to think about it now, but she knew, that someday she would have to find the answer.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll be in home to publish something in the December 24th or in the December 25th since I'll probably be partying.**

**I'm feeling slightly sick today, so instead of going to Church I'm thinking about staying home and, if I can, I'll write something for posting as tomorrow's chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I wish you a Merry Christmas. Happiness to all!**


	27. Destination: Ikeda's Household

**Welcome once again readers! Sorry for taking so much long to post this chapter. While I'm writing this I have no connection with the internet so I won't be able post anything yet.**

**I'll be writing and I'll post the chapters as soon as I'm with internet access again.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_Some answers we seek are quite obvious. We just take too much time to notice it._

_Life is tricky._

After a long while of sitting at the train station bench both girls noticed that it was getting late faster than they expected. They had been here for more than they had planned so it was not time to head to the house. Or perhaps, now it was time for Chitose to find out what's Ayano's answer to her previous question.

The white-haired girl stared at the sunset gazing girl by her side patiently waiting for an answer from that same girl's part. Seeing there was no response it was better to ask it again. She may have forgotten it in the tension of the process of their rush outside the leaving train.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose asked with her usual calm voice. Despite the feeling that the girl was going to refuse her offer, the white-haired girl was sure she would like some company.

"Eh? Ah, yes, we should get going." Ayano said as she snapped back into the real world. It didn't go unnoticed by the other girl that she was apparently over-thinking the situation. Seeing it would only cause her more pain if she kept thinking on the previous happenings it was better to fill her mind with something better.

"What my answer?" Chitose asked as she stared at the other girl.

Ayano stared at her best friend as she didn't really understand what she meant. Concluding she had probably forgotten the question while she was too busy thinking it was best to ask it again.

"I'm sorry… what was it again?" Ayano asked.

Chitose let the air escape her lips as she smiled at the other girl. "I'm just inviting you to sleep over my home today. How about it?" Chitose smiled brighter at her statement's end.

Ayano tried to remember if that question had come previously to her mind only to notice she wasn't able to do so no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't something she would always do but, for now, it seemed like the best thing was to give up on the thinking.

"Well, I couldn't refuse such an invitation from my best friend." Ayano finished as she smiled brightly to her friend only to see something different from what she usually saw on the other girl's face.

There was a big smile in here. It wasn't a pasted-on one as it really showed a true feeling of happiness; something Ayano quite didn't know what had caused. It was entertaining how beautiful Chitose's smile was as it somehow had the ability of getting her unable to focus on anything else.

_It was entertaining and somewhat taming._

It was good seeing such coming from the other girl since Ayano liked to see her friends smiling. It was especially good seeing Chitose smiling like this since it flood her with an unknown happiness.

_Chitose's smile was like that; the happiness in it was contagious._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"That's just fine. As long as you go to the school tomorrow in time." A female-sounding voice flowed through the air giving the answer Chitose, who waited patiently outside, was expecting so much to hear.

_It was fine for Ayano to spend some time with her. _

It was something difficult to explain. The glasses wearing girl felt it herself but she still wasn't able to explain it. That feeling that she got every time the purple-haired girl was around. It was unexplainable warm and happy. That girl's aura just made her feel well someway, even if the girl in question wasn't in high spirits.

_Sometimes the answer is just in the front of our eyes. _

It didn't happen with just anyone. It was only Ayano who made her feel that way. It was indeed a very interesting situation for herself as the only way she would know more about it was analyzing the situation further as she would try to keep the girl around her for more time.

Best friends do enjoy each other's company at the point of willing to spend more and more time together right? Well, certainly.

That special brand of the friendship: best friends.

Friendship. It was that, right?

At least, that's what Chitose thought.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Yay, just finished writing this chapter in a record time. Less than 30 minutes. I hope it wasn't rushed and I hope that you enjoyed your reading too.**

**Unfortunately I don't internet access now, so I'll probably be posting only on the next year… *sigh***

**Happy New Year!~**


	28. Meeting Chizuru

**Welcome again readers! This is the 28th chapter of this fanfic! I hope you do enjoy it. That's it, here it goes.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Hehe, I could convince her." Ayano smile as she left the home closing the door behind her softly as she was stared by the midnight-eyed girl.

"That sound's great, Ayano-chan." Chitose stated in a simple reply.

"Yes, we're finally able to go." The purple-haired girl stated as she moved outside being followed by the other girl.

"It wasn't much hard was it?" Chitose asked with a small laugh.

"No really. She likes you quite much, you know. She is fine knowing I'm going to your house; I'm safe there." Ayano replied giving her own small laugh.

Chitose's laugh diminished its tone as a thought crossed her mind. Did Ayano's mother's words mean the same thing her son felt? Did the purple-haired girl feel safe on her home, that is, near her?

_To feel safe around a person: to believe, to trust, to enjoy the other's presence. _

_To feel good around such person._

If all her thoughts were to be resumed that could be easily done and would finish on a single question: did Ayano feel good around her?

Well, she did, certainly. They were friends after all. Friends are supposed to like each other, of course; and since they were best friends that connection seemed to even tougher. It was so much tougher that it left her to think no other friendship could match the one she had with the purple-haired beauty.

_It was a so strong bond it was getting difficult for the girl differ it from a tougher bond other than friendship._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Both the girls arrived in home after having returned from their previous point and having crossed by the station once again. It was a very long course indeed it left the girls a little tired since the day had already been rough. For both of them.

All Chitose wanted now was to drink something cool and relax on her chair talking to the girl by her side while she rested appreciating the air conditioner as he usually did. Also, she wanted to see her sister; they hadn't met since from the lunch break.

She moved her hand further close to the door knob willing to turn it and enter her home along with the invited purple-haired girl by her side. She turned it only to, in a shock, realize it was locked.

"Oh great." Chitose stated; she tried to maintain a serious tone but it was getting harder as she was now more tired just from thinking on the possibility of Chizuru not being in home yet.

"What's the problem?" Ayano questioned as she didn't understand why the other girl's voice sounded quite less calm than usual. She could easily percept any difference as they were pretty much in-sync best friends.

"The door is locked." Chitose stated as she turned the knob once more in order to show to prove to the other girl her statement.

Ayano's facial expression dropped in happy terms as she saw that if the door was locked the other twin would probably not be in home yet. Such was trouble since they would have both to wait more for getting their so needed rests.

Suddenly, and much to their happiness, a voice called in from the inside. It was obviously Chizuru's since she was the only one who had the key other Chitose.

"Sister? Is that you?" The other twin called from the inside.

"Yes, it's me. Now, open the door please. I brought someone home." Chitose said giving out a small laugh at the last part of her sentence. She wondered why it felt good to have the purple-haired girl around her, by her care, under her wing.

_Some answers are really obvious; we just keep failing to notice them._

.-.-.-.-.-.

The door did finally slip open letting the two other girl's enter inside the household. The girl who opened the door gazed first at her sister and then her eyes got stuck in the girl by her side.

There in her front was her sister and the purple-haired vice president. And apparently she was going to spend the night here.

This was a night that indeed promised much.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well that's it. Hope you did enjoy it. So now Ayano finally arrives at home with Chitose meeting up Chizuru who wasn't expecting that her sister would bring Ayano there. It was a special thing since, even thought they were best friends, it wasn't always that the purple-haired girl who filled her imaginations with her very sister came to spend the night.**

**"That night promises…" Says a white-haired girl who just took her glasses of and is now drooling.**

**Well, more like an update after having been all those days off; I finally got my new keyboard. I'm enjoying it very much since it's not just any keyboard. It's a stage piano, so there is pretty much of a good variety of sounds and instruments on it. The touch is pretty good since it has a weighted-key hammer action.**

**I was really enjoying it when I notice something lying on the corner of the pack: a sustain pedal.**

**Now I'm loving it! I won't stop writing but these chapters are only going to be posted when I have internet access.**

**See you! ~**


	29. Imagination Time!

**Welcome, readers, to the 29th chapter of this fanfic! This is the December 28th update that I wasn't able to post due to being unable to connect to the web. Now with everything repaired I'm carrying on with this fanfic. Happy reading!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Chizuru gasped slightly at the sight of seeing Ayano and her sister entering by the previously locked door that was now open to let them in quickly being closed again after both girls had already entered. It was much unexpected, especially at this night that her sister would bring someone home since she knew the day had been hard to her; of course she would want some rest, calmly and alone with her.

Despite it being something she wasn't used to see, it wasn't displeasing. It indeed was a good thing since like this the night would promise much interesting stuff. The word 'stuff' kept ringing on the girl's mind as she took her glasses off imagining what could happen only to end up drooling.

Chitose was quick to notice that her sister wasn't any longer in this world as she moved fast to wake the girl up.

"Chizuru, you're drooling." Chitose stated calmly as she handed a napkin to her.

"I'm… not drooling…" Chizuru replied even if she knew she was drooling. She accepted the napkin and wiped the drool of her mouth with her voice tone sounding in ecstasy.

Her imaginations were indeed good… so much good.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It was funny the way Chitose threw Ayano on the bed as it was, despite the move that normally would seem aggressive, interestingly soft and gentle. That was quickly followed by the swift move she did as she approached the other girl by crawling on the bed like a wild panther going over her prey. Her hips moved in a soft and kind of sensual sway._

_Ayano was enjoying every second of being Chitose's prey as what was coming next was that she wasn't going to be eaten, at least, not that way. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

For the first time in life something Chizuru thought would never happen took place. A tiny drop of blood dripped from her left nostril as she was still in the imagination world with, once again, her glasses resting in her hand.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**This isn't the longest of the chapters, I'm running low on time so I'll post a longer one soon.**

**Sorry for that.**


	30. Every Ikeda Nosebleeds

**Welcome, my dear readers! I hope you're enjoying your vacation time and other kinds of breaks. Also, happy new year!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Chitose's house wasn't the biggest one but it wasn't small as well. It was a medium-sized home where she and her sister lived happily together. Its size was exactly perfect as it offered a comfy air to the place; exactly what Ayano needed to free her mind of torturing and painful thoughts.

After they had to hurry up all the way to the house since it was getting even darker every second that passed all they needed now was to be in somewhere to cool down and rest. The air conditioner was perfect for that and it seemed to do its work flawlessly.

If not for some very painful memories, this day would have been perfect for the purple-haired girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chitose was tired from all that running and could use some rest. She let herself fall on the nearby sofa as she observed Chizuru for a second who seemed to be still locking the door. She quickly moved her sights to Ayano and could tell, with ease, that the girl was also tired. She patted the free spot on the sofa as she welcomed the girl to come in and take a rest too. Ayano noticed it and blushed slightly at the move, but quickly accepted the offer. She had to admit she was tired too and a good rest was always welcome.

Ayano made herself comfortable on the sofa sitting by the white-haired girl's side. The distance between them was not too far and yet seemed completely normal. Chitose watched every move of the girl before she was completely sat at the sofa resting along with her while cooling down.

The air conditioner was doing a great job indeed since both of them didn't need much time to feel recovered. For Chitose it was enough to repair a lot of her energy, at least, enough for what she was going to do.

She moved her hand over Ayano's unconsciously as she motioned she would be getting up. The purple-haired girl quickly noticed the move as she turned her head in that exact moment to look at the white-haired girl with questions already appearing through her mind. It was strange what was happening in the moment, at least for the violet-eyed girl's understanding.

Chitose's eyes were fixed on hers and had a deep look on them that was enough to set her in a midnight colored vastness of mysteries as she kept trying to decipher what they meant. They were entertaining, beautiful, taming and very, very attractive. It was getting difficult to Ayano to differ what was dream or reality since there in her front was an angel gazing at her deep in the eyes while holding her hand gently.

If Ayano described the other girl as a white-haired angel with taming midnight colored eyes, Chitose was thinking she had fallen on an eternal trance with the other girl just by gazing at her violet orbs. The white-haired girl wondered what kind of charm that was that put her to such a situation in where her thoughts seemed to fail her mind as the only thing she could do was to hear her and the other girl's heart beat speed up as if the whole world had been turned silent around them.

There was indeed no sound; it was them, just them and the eternal gazing at each other's eyes that they couldn't really describe what had been the cause of such an intense stare. It wasn't something they dislike, not an unwilling stare or a glare but instead something which had put them to a trance; a charm that felt like would never lose its power. Or if it really lost its power it certainly was going to take so much time.

The air around them felt heavy and full of energy as if their souls were reacting to each other as if they prepared to come in bigger contact perhaps through the unison of they bodies, that is, especially the unison of their lips.

They couldn't really ignore the fact that something wasn't much normal since they have been always friends. But being best friends didn't appear to be the correct description in such a situation. The next moves of them were the kind of ones that you can't really control.

The desire to move and make the contact that their souls appeared to be longing for spoke louder than words as they manage to get their faces closer to each other as they were being attracted to each other like the two opposite ends of magnets.

The energy was flowing constantly and fast in the magnetized air around them; the link seemed to be going to complete itself as the moment was here.

In this exact moment something unexpected happened forcing to look at the source of the problem by turning their faces to look at the direction the sound came.

It had been a loud bump on the floor of a certain girl they forgot that still had her presence on the room. That girl now rested her face on the floor laying her head on a specific spot that was now looking like a pool of her own blood.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**It's just something natural, predetermined at birth. If you have "Ikeda" as your surname, no matter how big is the amount of the days that you drool at your imaginations or entertaining sights, you're fated to nosebleed one day.**

**.-.-.-.**

**That's it for now; I hope you enjoyed your reading. If you did, please help to warm up this writer's heart by send your very appreciated review! Thank you!**

**Happy nosebleeding!**


	31. Ayano In Wonderland

**Welcome, my dear readers! Just a warning, this is not today's update since we're already on 2013. This is a chapter from 2012. Happy New Year to everyone! Thanks for the great support.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Chizuru was surprised by how things went dark in a second after feeling something liquid going out of her nose. She felt instantly exhausted like if she had run an entire marathon in constant speed. The only thing that was different on when she reached the goal was that there weren't two people holding something to symbolize she had won in the first place. Instead of so, her award was something much more meaningful that just a simple trophy.

There in the goal place she saw two girls, one with white hair and the other with charming purple locks falling at the side of her face. It wouldn't be anything much special if not for current position they were in.

Chitose was gazing deep on the purple-haired girl's eyes and had earned the same gaze from that last one. It was an intense connection with the eyes that seemed like it wouldn't ever cease. The girl immediately stopped on her tracks as she witnessed that perfect and loving moment between her sister and the girl. Her vision was getting a bit wicked but she guessed it must have been something about being instantly tired. With her vision failing her she tried to guess who the charming purple-haired girl was. Was she Ayano? Then, would it be Ayano and her Sister moving on each other in order to do something that looked like a beautiful kiss scene from a movie?

She was sure it looked like that as she didn't even need to pull her glasses out to imagine something as it was here, in front of her eyes just for to see and instantly love it. She wished she could appreciate more, but things went dark as she felt something spilling out of her nose.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Chitose stated as she held her sister's hand as that same girl lied on the sofa she and Ayano were previously sitting on. Different from what she thought, the purple-haired girl wasn't here gazing at her with a worried face but she was instead cleaning something that she did apparently spill on the floor.

At least, that's what she could see from the sofa with her sister blocking most of her sight.

"What happened? I was like dreaming for a second then everything just-"

"Don't worry much about that sister. You just fainted for some reason that in unknown to me." Chitose stated with her face earning a look of more worry. "You shouldn't stay up for too much time without having some snacks, sister. Or else you're not able to hold on your feet." The midnight-eyed twin stated as the look of worry on her face faded on a caring smiled as she caressed her sister's cheek with her hand.

As the two sisters focused on their talk they completely forgot that Ayano was on the room but now not anymore busy with cleaning the floor from something that unlike Chizuru thought wasn't any spilled juice. At least not to a human, of course. It might be to a vampire or someone who likes drinking blood.

As the blood on the floor had already been cleaned the purple-haired was now done with worrying about it. Chitose could now quit maintaining her sister busy by talking to her since there wasn't the need to hide anything from the girl now. The material used to clean the spilled blood was dark enough not show any sign that what was on the floor wasn't just some spilled juice or tea.

Ayano gazed at the two girls only to notice the movement Chitose was now doing on Chizuru. It was exactly the move back there on that train station…

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The other girl's hand was warm and gentle. That tender touch was just what Ayano needed in order to feel better as the caressing on her cheek felt really good as she immediately felt her spirits rising. Oh, that touch certainly had something to it along with that deep look she could see on her white-haired friend's taming eyes. They had some kind of intense flame burning on them, something Ayano was finding very hard to look away from._

_Instead of burning her vision immediately the flame did do much different. The light was warm and it did instantly fill her with happiness as she gazed at it._

_Those eyes had a so beautiful look at them Ayano didn't want to stop looking at it. _

_The girl was so fixed in the other female's eyes that she wasn't even able to notice her lips slowly parting up._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh, love. That blazing feeling that involves one's heart with another person's.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, that is it for now! Since I'm kind of late with the chapter posting I'll post one more chapter today. Kind of a twice-chapter-a-day, but only for a temporary time.**

**See you! Enjoy the Yuri love!**


	32. Ayano In Wonderland II

**Welcome, my reader! This is the fanfic's 32nd chapter! I hope you do enjoy and keep with the support to my writing.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ayano shook her head trying to concentrate on the present and not on the past like her thoughts were forcing her. It was a common thing to see one girl taking care of her sister for certain.

There, in front of her eyes she saw Chitose giving a good caressing to her sister, Chizuru, in a sisterly way as she tried to make the girl feel better.

The purple-haired girl stared and stared as memories came to her mind and vanished away. It wasn't something disgusting to see, but yet, she stared in surprise with her eyes fixed on the scene. The thing that kept her gaze set on them wasn't the move from the white-haired girl, but the place Chizuru was actually getting touched at.

_It was on the same place that same girl had caressed her back there in the train station._

If not for such a memory that came to her mind Ayano would have smiled at the adorable vision of Chitose caressing her sister. The purple-haired girl would also tease the two with a 'how cute', but that wasn't the case. The feeling that came to her wasn't that kind of feeling people would consider normal between persons with a relationship like she and the white-haired girl had.

It had strangely made her to remember the feeling back there in the train. The only difference was that it wasn't just comforting for someone who just came back from a heartbreak depression. No, it wasn't only that, there was something more. Something with warmth and brightness that instantly made her feel immensely good.

Something that cheered her up instantly.

Ayano shook her head once again, this time trying to regain focus on the scene. The thoughts gone away of her mind in a very fast way only to leave her surprised as she tried to remember what her previous thought was.

It was really possible to forget things in an instant.

Luckily the two sisters didn't notice her awkward expression on her face along with the intense stare she was giving at the two girls.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Chizuru-chan." Ayano stated as she put up one of her best smiles.

"Yes." Chizuru replied as she scratched the back of her head motioning to her sister that she would need her to get away from her so she could sit properly in the sofa.

"Are you ok?" Ayano questioned as her smile faded on a still happy expression but that let out a tiny fragment of worry. Despite it being an expression that was a little masked Chitose could easily notice the worry from the other girl only to cause her to smile.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you." Chizuru stated as she calmly sat up.

"I mean, my vision is a little fuzzy. I don't always faint like that, you know." Chizuru said.

"Well, it was a surprise for both of us. You fell fast on the floor making a loud thump but you seemed to bell so well lately. I really don't know what happened." Chitose stated.

It wasn't necessary for the white-haired girl to even wink to Ayano as she instantly did catch it up. Of course Chitose was trying to drive the subject away as she didn't want the other twin to have anymore nosebleeds. It also wouldn't be good for her to know she had nose bled. It was something that would be more common for Chitose, instead.

As she agreed with the words Chitose stated without speaking she began her own speech.

"That's right. I don't see you faint much, Chizuru-chan. Are you sure everything is right? Did you eat in the past hours?" Ayano questioned as she successfully made what Chitose wanted her to.

"Yes, I remember having eaten something. It probably was some chocolate and some other sweets I found here…" Chizuru stated as she gazed up with a finger on her lower lip wondering if she really ate all those things.

"Sweets won't keep you up, dear." Chitose stated as she gave the girl a concerned smiled.

Ayano only stared at the scene once again. She was going to say something but noticed Chitose was opening her mouth probably to say something already so she decided it was best to wait for another moment.

"Well, how about we all go have a snack? It won't be much since in short we will have dinner." The midnight-eyed girl offered as the idea instantly flown on the girls' minds. It had a welcome reception as they expressed that agreement with a smile.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Night time starts! What will happen from now own? The girls will finally go and take their snack time before they would really make dinner since it was still a bit early.**

**This is, only slightly, Chitose x Chizuru, but only on a sisterly way as the pairing in here is Chitose x Ayano! May sound a bit confusing, but best to warn this is only a sisterly care! Ufufufu…**

**I don't know if I'll be writing again when this fanfiction finishes. It will really depend on feedback I get since I don't have much a pairing idea now. I would write another Akari/Chinatsu, but I'm not sure of what plot in going to construct. Also, I'm unsure if I should make it a chapter fanfic or a one-shot. （'－' ）**

**Well, it stays up to your decision! Please suggest only about Yuru Yuri pairings. I didn't watch K-On yet, so I can't really write anything about it.**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review telling me what you think :3**


	33. White-haired girl's reflections

**Welcome again, my dear readers! This chapter and the following ones until chapter 35 are part of a bundle! This is the late-yuri-chapters bundle. _The hiatus shall finally end!_**

**The story will always continue from where exactly it left. I'll follow my basic word limit.**

**Hope you do enjoy the Yuri fun~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The sun had finally set on the city as the birds already headed up to their homes in the trees for safety. Also, they weren't alone as the humans also returned from a tiring day of work to be happy in their households along with their family.

Luckily for a certain group of girls the day hadn't been so long. They would commonly stay at school until a certain hour in where they could leave, but today was a different day since they could come back earlier than the normal.

It was pleasing and relaxing to be in home earlier, it would give them time to think and enjoy themselves. For Chitose it was indeed very good since she would be able to spend time with her twin sister and they would take a nice shower and relax before going to sleep.

However, the winds did pour differently on the city that same day. She would commonly stay only with her sister, but it wasn't what happened this day. The winds that poured gently on the city had brought her a certain purple-haired girl that she knew so well.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The white-haired girl walked calmly through the school hallways as she had left the student council room minutes after her best friend had gone to her future. A future of happiness by the side of the one she did truly love._

_She would have found her truly love by now and be happy. Chitose smiled weakly as she thought on how happily Ayano would be by the side of the blonde she liked so much. In the morning the next thing she would happen to see was the purple-haired girl in the blonde's arms as they both smiled to each other as if enchanted by some kind of magic._

_The magic of love._

_Everything on her day would be cool enough if not for something that was paining to leave from her throat. It was a very exquisite feeling for a girl who was always happy, but she knew well what it was._

_She was aware that she wanted to cry for some reason. Even thought so, the reason of why she did want to cry was still unknown to her._

_Her mind was fuzzy and confused. The only she could now think was of how happy Ayano would be by the side of Kyouko. This time not just as a friend._

_She had her hopes high._

_That until she saw something really unusual._

_There in front of her a girl was lying on the floor. That girl long and charming purple hair but now her locks were messed up on her face._

_The obvious thing had come to the girl's mind. She feared that the girl on the floor was Ayano, but unfortunately for her there wasn't another girl with the same hair color and hair cut in the school building._

_Something did really break as she saw the one who lied on the floor as really the purple-haired friend she knew too well. She didn't knew from where she had gotten it, but she immediately used her newfound strength concentrating it on her legs as she ran to rescue her best friend._

"_Ayano!" Chitose shouted as her voice echoed through the hall. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chitose had invited the girls to the kitchen as both her sister and Ayano stood talking to each other. Every subject was allowed, that is the proper ones. Other than homework, Ayano didn't consider any other matter about school proper. She was feeling good, despite the fact that happened in the school.

It was like the pain on her chest had completely faded away. She still wasn't full of energy but she was happy enough by the side of her best friend and her sister.

She didn't want to remember about such as she feared the pain would come back.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, this was the 33rd chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please send a review for this writer's improvement!**

**I really do hope you wish to see what happens on the next chapter. Please take in mind that this fanfiction is still on vacation mode as I'm not posting with the same frequency I did. Chapter-a-day is not here yet, but will be here probably after the 35th chapter.**

**Thanks for the great support!**


	34. White-haired girl's reflections II

**Welcome again, my dear reader. This is this fanfic's 34th chapter. I hope you do enjoy!**

**Heading over to the sleepover night~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Hey, when the snacks will be ready?" Chizuru asked.

"Please wait a little more for it." Chitose replied with her usual polite tone. That same tone, however, wasn't like the usual of her; it sounded more distant and thoughtful like if the girl wasn't really here.

Voice tone didn't go unnoticed by Chizuru who frowned slightly at the girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It was clear to her eyes now. Despite the fact she was always using glasses it wouldn't be necessary any in this moment as she was seeing it in front of her eyes a girl who lied on the school hallways. It wasn't just any girl that you could just guess she was lazy and fell to the floor. It was Ayano, her best friend._

_But why was the girl in here? Wasn't her with the blonde she liked? Why was she here and not with Toshinou-san?_

_The questions flooded the white-haired girl's mind. She was unable to see, but the answer was just obvious on her face._

_Ayano's hair was messed up on her face while Chitose took her in the arms examining if the girl was still breathing. Luckily, and to the midnight-eyed girl's relief the charming purple-haired girl was still breathing as she had apparently just faded._

_No glasses on her eyes would be necessary to notice the evident trail of tears on the purple-eyed girl's face that just screamed that the girl just hadn't simply 'fainted'. The case was more serious as Ayano wouldn't just faint in the middle of the hall._

_Unlike Chitose who kept losing blood, Ayano kept her blood count in a fair state as she was always with good health._

_Something clicked in the girl's mind. Whatever happened between the blonde and the purple-haired girl it wasn't something good. Inspecting the girl's face once more she noticed her breathing rate was slow as of someone who just slept peacefully. _

'_What did you do, Kyouko?' Chitose said as she felt the heat rise on her body. How could Kyouko do that to Ayano? _

_She didn't know exactly what the blonde had done, but now Ayano was lying on her arms unconscious. She did still breathe and if not for the stream of tears that were now drying on her face Chitose would have guessed Kyouko did something that left the girl "breathless"._

_However, it would be just impossible to let someone lying on the floor after doing something to make them breathless unintentionally. _

_Chitose gritted her teeth as her fist clenched; it was a very uncommon sight of her as she was always calm and cheerful, and sometimes wild when having her Yuri imaginations. But if there was something she wouldn't just let happen was to someone hurt the one she…_

"_Oh, what is this?" Tsuki ran as he noticed the girl lying on the floor helpless only being stared at by Chitose._

"_Oh, Nakahara-sensei, please help!" Chitose stated with a loud voice tone. Another thing that was uncommon to see, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was Ayano and that respective girl's safety. It was best to take her to the infirmary as fast as possible._

_She wouldn't go through the risk of losing her. Ayano looked fine, but something that still remained on her face made Chitose's heart hurt just by looking at it._

_The expression of someone who had a broken-heart._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alright, it is complete." Chitose stated as she took the plate in her hands full of cookies she did decorate in the moment. There were some fruits too to give a different and sweet taste. It was a plate with plentiful of choices; if you didn't like something in special you could certainly pick another.

Chizuru smiled happily as she would finally be able to taste her sister's snacks. They were always good as the other sister really did know how to organize chocolate and fruits together. It added a special taste to it and Chizuru always loved it.

Ayano stared as she was glad she would finally be able to eat. "Oh, they look nice, Chitose-chan." Ayano stated with a normal voice tone, something unexpected of a person who just had her heart-broken.

Chitose did instantly pick up the feeling in the air as she noticed that the energy that emanated from the purple-haired girl was no more a negative one. It was positive; sounded tired, but it still was positive.

In that moment something warmed up on the girl who put the plate on the small table. She was glad that she could make Ayano feel better in her home, like if Ayano always belonged to her home.

Sort like part of the family.

"Please enjoy them." Chitose stated as a big smiled formed up quickly on her lips.

The source of the great feeling she felt was Ayano and it flooded the whole house. Her smile only emphasized that as the room only brightened at its witness.

'What is this strong, somewhat magical aura?' Chizuru stated as the mood had really changed from a dark to a brighter one in instants. It was easy to notice something was going on just like if Ayano was part of the family.

_Or perhaps she was becoming a little more to the girl who brightened the whole room with her smile?_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, that's it! I hope you do enjoy this chapter. I'm making them longer for you all! :)**

**Reviews are welcome too~ (^_^)**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	35. Night of Accidental Chocolate Eating

**Hello there, young and older readers! This is another chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the bitter taste of angst and expectation, but also the sweet feeling of getting drawn to another person.**

**Chapter-a-day is back! :3**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was in such a moment the purple-eyed beauty couldn't help but smile back. Chitose was always smiling girl, but she certainly saved her best smiles for moments like those.

Her smile was so bright that it filled the whole room with light; it was almost like the sun had come back to shine on the night-time.

.-.-.-.-.-.

In the other side of the city things were like usual, except for just two things.

In the Oomuro's household, Sakurako wasn't acting like usual since her mind was focused on one determined thing: sneaking out of home to go see her lover when the lights were out.

It wasn't like her to make such kind of plans, but she certainly could manage to do it perfectly if the situation asked. The feeling of magnetism between her and the blue-haired girl spoke louder than anything, that is, except for the loud heartbeat of hers that came in those moments the girl with sunflower-colored eyes made the blonde's mind her very own habitat.

Sakurako gazed at the table and its contents with big orange eyes that seemed more thoughtful than any other day. Of course, as being her older sister, Nadeshiko couldn't help but to notice Sakurako wasn't even paying attention to her food.

"Sakurako? Why won't you eat?" Nadeshiko asked calmly, as she kept staring at the orange-eyed girl willing for a reply.

Immediately the girl snapped out of her thoughts as she started to pay attention to her sister. However, she had listened to what the older girl said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to things and it turns out my food is cold, and I didn't even touch it." Sakurako stated. Her voice tone was of someone calm, still seeming like she wasn't even paying attention to what was doing.

It may have appeared to seem like such, but it wasn't. She couldn't just notice that something was different. The girl's speech was much more formal and well-constructed – something a deep-in-thoughts person wouldn't manage to pull off if they didn't have that kind of personality.

Personality was an interesting word. She wondered if Sakurako was somewhat changing her own baka-styled personality to a more serious one.

"Please excuse me. I am going to re-heat my food." The speech that came from the blonde girl was soft and still much focused. She looked at the girls in the table, but they remained silent.

Assuming it would be ok to leave the table like such she sat up and left from the living room to the kitchen in a determined and fast pace.

'Since when does she care about those things anyway?' Nadeshiko thought as she observed the door that the other girl had just passed through.

"S-Sakurako is… scary…" Hanako stated with a teary look on her eyes.

Nadeshiko turned to answer the girl, and she would have made it if not for the loud thump and the crash she heard coming from the kitchen.

"Aww~" A voice stated from the other room in pain.

"Sakurako!" Nadeshiko left out of her seat running to see what had happened.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks for the food." The girls stated happily as they finished eating.

Each of them proceeded to make different actions after the snack time was over. Chizuru rested her back on the chair thinking of how awesome chocolate snacks were, especially if they were made and arranged with fruits by her sister. Ayano also rested her back on the chair, but instead of thinking over anything she just sipped the juice from her cup.

As for Chitose…

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The big and old woman sat apparently appreciating some chocolate-tasting snacks. There by her side was a younger version of Chitose who kept staring at her grandma eating all those tasty-looking snacks. It made her get teary eyes since she also wanted the pleasure of eating those snacks. She really did, but the woman kept saying the chocolate makes children to go evil. She would have to wait until she was a grown-up to eat those._

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was in that special and surprising moment she realized what she had eaten was chocolate. And not just any chocolate, it was a very special one since it melted instantly on her mouth.

"Oh… my…"

The girl's snapped back from their actions as they noticed Chitose had just eaten chocolate. Things were going so normal and Chitose's yuri-side wasn't on the moment so the other two girls didn't even bother to worry about giving chocolate to the other white-haired twin…

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Chitose manages to eat chocolate without noticing helped by the other girl's who didn't even pay attention to it. U.N… what will happen from now own?**

**Will the chocolate trigger the interesting characteristic about the girl?**

**See you in the next chapter :3**


	36. Unforeseen Consequences

**It is not with my commonly used greetings that I welcome you today. I recently finished watching Simoun, and like any other Yuri anime, it left me broken-hearted. Its scenes, its music; it's just all too good. I can't get over the fact it ended.**

**Turns out that the sadness becomes an addiction.**

**Well, enough of my talking, to the chapter!~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Chitose set her head low as she kept staring at the table. The mood was of realization just a few moments ago, and now they were stuck on the middle of a moment they couldn't prevent.

_Or perhaps they could, if they hadn't been so careless._

They didn't know if there were such a possibility of listening to silence, but that was the only sound that they could hear on the moment. The unique sight to serve as images for the eyes was of a girl staring at the table while she rested on her seat. Her head was kept low, but not forced, but by her own decision.

_Something had gone down her throat moving something on her body she couldn't control herself._

Chitose wasn't focusing on anything except for her very own version of the world of thoughts. The light was dim, except for the fact that a lamp brightened the whole room. Even with all that light, it was still dark.

The girls staring back at her weren't sitting anymore at the table. Instead of that, they now kept a fair distance from the white-haired girl who remained on silence. Just like them.

The difference in fact was just a very unique thing: the feelings.

Despite from the fact that the whole members of the trio were all quiet they didn't share the same feelings. The only thought shared was that they knew what was coming next. Chitose would once again lose control, change her personality and go berserk on a kissing spree.

It held them back staring at the girl who didn't do a single move.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_A big problem did lie on her hands, despite being on an area that was more secure than the others. Ayano was resting on the bed, but it didn't mean she was all ok._

_Chitose had to make sure everything was alright. She needed the girl to cheer her up with her smile once again; otherwise, she would see that nothing was truly alright. _

_Something indeed wasn't alright. The only thing was that it wasn't only with Ayano things weren't right._

_Chitose was the always-smiling girl, what could possibly be wrong with her?_

_She just couldn't accept Kyouko would do something like that to Ayano. Whatever she did, it was bad. Ayano was now lying on that bed, breathing slowly as she was probably in another world. A world of dreams, in where she could fly in peace in the azure._

_No. She refused to believe her own thoughts. Toshinou Kyouko certainly had her strong self, but still, she wouldn't be capable of doing something that would leave the purple-haired girl she did tease so much in such a situation._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All those memories and images came to her mind. She didn't know why it caused her to feel that way, but it wasn't a great feeling.

She wasn't oblivious to what she had done. Eating chocolate did make her do things beyond imagination, and beyond her control. From a time to time she would forget she had that special issue with chocolate, and her sister paid the price.

Chitose would indeed lose her mind hard when she did eat those things.

This time tough, it was different from the usual. The imaginations didn't come to set her dreaming away in the dimension of Yuri, not either did they come to make her heart pulse in desire to go and kiss girls. The desire didn't come. However, in its place there was something she wouldn't really want. A bad taste had been left on her mouth, and her heart did now struggle to beat and keep her living.

It was being painful; it would be better if she took herself away from the scene.

_The girl had always loved Yuri as she hoped to one day be with her future girlfriend. But why didn't her heart flutter on excitement after feeling the sweet taste of chocolate to touch her lips? Why didn't the imaginations come and make her go to the clouds, while the price to that was going on a kissing rampage?_

For some reason she didn't have those things which made her feel so well. She didn't go on a rampage of kisses, neither she did something more than that to the nearby girls.

All she did do was to move away from the chair and head to the kitchen door, frightening the two other girl's in the process. However, to that same girls' surprise, she just passed by them without looking them on the eyes or teasing them.

"Please excuse me."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**The chapter is finished. Thanks for reading until now, and sorry if my 'sadness' that sounds more like a love-sickness is taking a bit into the story. I'm not going to make it go out of the plot I'm constructing.**

**I'll work for not making the characters go OOC too. That would not be good; I just hope I didn't make that happen already.**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger ending and see you in the next chapter! (^ - ^)**


	37. Unforeseen Consequences II

**Welcome, readers! I hope you're enjoying this until now and sorry for the lateness on posting the chapters. I look forward to be able to write much Yuri fanfiction and for new animes too. I'm not getting restricted to Yuru Yuri, but for now I'll only do this.**

**The big and boring hiatus is finally over.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The door was closed hardly, but made a sound that did not match the speed the door was closed with. The sound was low, like if the door had been closed carefully not to make any noise.

Ayano stared at that same door not believing what her eyes had just seen being followed by Chizuru who did the same thing while rubbing the back of her neck. It was all a big thing and they couldn't understand why Chitose acted such a way.

'_Why didn't the things just go boom?_' Chizuru questioned herself. It wasn't like she was willing to get kissed to death, and to death I mean to leave her breathless; but it was strange for something like that to happen – if not a rarity one would only see once in a lifetime. It just screamed that something wasn't right, and it made Chizuru worried.

In normal times she wouldn't worry about anyone, but it wasn't just any person she was dealing with. It was her so loved sister that she cared deeply for. All the times she was smiling, everything was lovely. She did only desire to see the girl happy, as she was her sister.

Ayano stared at the door with her mouth shut. She hadn't even realized her lips had parted up slightly just when the girl passed by her. She didn't notice it, but Chizuru did. However, that wasn't the point she would care about now. She had to go look what happened to the white-haired twin, even knowing the risks of what she would have to go through.

"Uhm…" Ayano opened her mouth and began to speak, quickly being interrupted by Chizuru.

"Please wait here, Ayano-san. I will go look what happened to her." The other twin said, her voice sounding calm and slightly worried.

"But…" Ayano looked aside from the girl's eyes when she spoke – something very uncommon of her. She then gazed back at the girl's face.

Needless to say, Ayano was trying to mention what could happen if the girl crossed that door. After all, Chitose had just eaten chocolate…

"Don't worry." Chizuru approached the purple-haired girl and gazed deeply at her eyes while she held the other girl's hands. They kept like so for a moment; there wasn't an answer in words from the purple-eyed girl, but it wasn't needed as well.

Chizuru noticed it without speaking that she could go and look and Ayano would just be fine, and so she did.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ouch…" Sakurako sat on the floor rubbing the back of her head apparently hurt. Anyone who looked at the scene would instantly consider it hilarious; the food the blonde was preparing to re-heat was now spattered all over the floor as if it was some sort of wicked decoration to it. Also, there were a few good pieces of broken glass from the plate which was full of food a few moments ago.

Nadeshiko arrived in the kitchen as fast as the wind only to gaze at the scene. If any other person looked they would indeed laugh, but not Nadeshiko. Not in such an occasion, not the girl's older sister.

The blonde on the floor was apparently ok; besides having tripped and broken the plate to pieces she just looked apparently fine. Except for one thing the older blonde couldn't ignore.

"What is it? Why do you stare?" Sakurako said as she rubbed her head.

However, wrong to Sakurako's expectations there was no laugh, or nothing of that sort. There was only silence, as she remained with her eyes closed. Her head did hurt so much; she guessed she was now with a very recognizable bump on the top of her head.

It was then she felt her fingers go wet.

The girl opened her eyes quickly in shock as she stared at her hand that was now covered with a good amount of a certain red liquid. In that same instant the girl realized she was bleeding, but not any action was necessary.

"Sakurako? Daijoubu ka?" Nadeshiko ran as she enveloped the other girl in her arms, mustering up all her force so she could carry Sakurako to somewhere and treat her wound.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Suspense? You've seen nothing yet.**

**It took me a while to write this chapter, since I had to leave my house when I was halfway through it. Sorry for the lateness! (^_^)"**

**Anyways, I hope you do enjoy the chapter. I don't know if there are much people reading this, since it is vacation time for most of the people. But I'll continue writing. Reviews are welcome, but you're never obligated to do it.**

**But it helps, anyways. So it is great. If you can, please do. :)**

**See you on the next chapter! :3**


	38. Sisterly Love

**Welcome, readers! This is the 38th chapter of the fanfic. I hope you do enjoy the reading.**

**Rating here is Drama/Romance and may contain _w_incest-related themes. Beware.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Chitose had her head buried in the pillow as she remained silent lying on the bed. The sound of the silence kept ringing on her ears as she couldn't focus on anything other than the annoying pain at her chest.

She had realized that, somehow, her imaginations didn't come to her after she ate the chocolate accidentally. Also, there was no movement of her, no going "wild", nothing like that.

It made her feel worried despite knowing such conduct wasn't the greatest. Still, she knew she didn't swing as the same way as most of the girls. She wanted girls, to meet princesses not princes. The white-haired girl kept roaming through those thoughts as she tried to decipher what happened to her, but the focus only kept failing her.

Was she broken?

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Those who fall in a post-heartbreak depression can only be brought back by the warmth of true love._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chitose was beginning to think over things. Was she really _like that_? Did she really like girls as much as she thought?

The girl shook those thoughts away; of course she liked girls, and there was not a single doubt of that since she always enjoyed looking to them. It was a feeling that couldn't be described by someone unless such person had also witnessed the positive energy it gave her.

Smiles were always more powerful to her if they came from a girl. Just any girl could cheer her up with an incredible feeling of force, a great and bright aura, even if her day had been a mess of work and tiredness.

She certainly did enjoy, also, living together with her sister. With _only_ her sister she cared so much for. It wasn't like she wanted to touch her or anything, besides those things having crossed her mind at least once; Chizuru was a girl, and had the power to make her feel happy enough.

Chizuru was a girl, and a cute one. Chitose was glad she had her as her sister. Despite Chizuru being a few minutes younger than her, she still cared for her deeply as if she was the older sister.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Am I broken?

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was then that the door opened with a creak only to reveal what she had not expected to see; Chizuru was there standing by the door while staring at her. The girl then entered and closed the door quickly, turning what was a dim-lit room into a complete darkness.

She approached the other girl calmly in order to look at her eyes. If not for the light of the moon, nothing could have been seen in the room.

Chitose stared at Chizuru in expectation. What was the girl up to? What she had to say? Mostly important: what has gotten on the girl that she came to check on her even knowing what might happen?

All those questions were left unanswered at least for the moment.

"Chitose? Are you ok?" Chizuru stated with a normal voice tone that didn't match her face. She was serious but the concern was all painted on her face.

The girl with midnight-colored eyes lowered her head staring down at her hands. She didn't know what to answer to the girl. She did not know if she was really alright. What could possibly be wrong with her? Why her imaginations didn't come to her mind?

The glasses were already absent; there was nothing that could be blocking her access into the world of Yuri. Then, why?

"I don't know. It is like…" Chitose stopped. It was being hard to even find words to reply to the other girl's question.

'What should I do? Should I let her go on?' Chizuru thought. In realization she motioned for the girl to continue.

Chitose didn't know what she could do. Something was blocking her visions only to leave her confused. Could she feel the feeling only girls could give her? The feeling of happiness and that always replenished her energy?

_Would she be able to witness the beauty of the lilies again?_

Perhaps there was really no answer for it. At least, there was no answer she could put on words. Perhaps she really would have to go and try it; that was the unique way she could really tell if the magic was still working for her.

She did love every time she witnessed Yuri. She didn't want those times to fade away and become only memories. It would be like losing a part of her.

She had to try it.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chizuru was becoming worried about the girl. It wasn't like Chitose to act that way but she had to consider the girl's personality would eventually change for a determinate time when she ate the forbidden sweet. Still, it had been a long time since she asked the question and the other white-haired girl remained silent since it.

Was she pushing too hard on the girl?

It was hard to find out the answer to it. But perhaps she was right, it was best to give Chitose some time to think…

"Chizuru…" Chitose lifted her head up calling her sister's name. The girl who was being called had her head low as she was apparently thinking hard about something.

Chitose had a determined look on her face as she used her hand to lift up gently the girls face. Chizuru agreed to the move by moving on her own to look at the girl's eyes. To her surprise, the other girl was much closer than she thought.

Chitose's hand moved from her sister's chin to the girl's back in seconds as she pulled the girl closer to her making their lips to stay barely inches away from each other.

Chizuru was surprised; it wasn't like they hadn't kissed before since it wasn't the first time Chitose ate chocolate while on her presence. But this time things seemed different; the look on the eyes of the other girl wasn't the same wild look that came with the wild personality the chocolate usually gave to her sister. It held something, it held essence…

…it held love.

Chitose came even closer to the girl, and it proved to be indeed possible. Chizuru was frozen and didn't do another move if not parting her lips slightly. The moment couldn't be more special than it.

Chitose had to make it after all they reached this far already. She had to know it.

She had to try it.

Parting her lips slightly, softly and tender with passion she joined her lips with the other girl's.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Especially long chapter for your especially longer chapters needs! I hope you enjoyed this piece of love.**

**Things start to unfold… next chapter focuses on Ayano.**

**See you on the next chapter of this Yuri piece! :3**


	39. Ayano's Thoughts

**Welcome, readers! This is the 39th chapter of the fanfic. I hope you do enjoy the reading.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The moment Ayano agreed to come to Chitose's house she was sure it would be a great night. For some kind of reason that she failed to understand herself, being around the girl certainly made her feel well and relieved.

It had been a long time since Chizuru entered the room to check what had happened to her sister and since from that the mood was of complete silence. A very annoying silence since it was starting to make the purple-eyed girl to feel worried.

Her mind kept rolling with possibilities and what-ifs only to make her more and more confused. Every time girl tasted the forbidden sweet it happened, but this time it had been different from what she expected.

_Chitose ran away and shut herself on the bedroom._

If there was something she would never expect to see it was that. The effects of the chocolate the girl ate apparently didn't happen as she only moved away not willing to talk to anyone while keeping a strange look on her face.

_It looked like confusion and pain._

'Chitose…' Ayano thought as she looked at her hand while sitting on the sofa. She did not like the fact that Chitose left like that since it only made her feel more and more worried.

_Every thing one does has a reason doesn't it?_

Ayano snapped of her thoughts as she thought she heard something. She didn't know where that voice came from, but she had to agree with it. Everything one does has a reason, but what was the reason Chitose reacted like that?

'This is not something common to see. I was expecting more like… she would come to try stealing a kiss from either Chizuru or… me.'

Ayano looked at her own usage of words only to realize one of those did draw her attention to it in a special way. Certainly that would be the name of the act Chitose would do in such occasions; she was going to steal their lips since that kiss would be normally non-willing by both parts.

The girl stopped on her mind tracks instantly. Why did the fact Chitose would steal her lips draw her attention so much?

Ayano felt her heartbeat speed up. It wasn't like Chitose hadn't gone crazy and kissed everyone before, but it was the first time she ever gave such an in-depth thought about it.

'Did I want it?' Ayano questioned herself while she did unconsciously move a finger to her lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ayano stared at the girl who caressed her cheek. It wasn't just any girl; it was Chitose, her best friend. _

_After having such a disgusting day with such a failure she tried not to remember that act alone was enough to cheer her up a bit even powerful enough to make her cheeks go red._

_She looked up to face the girl only to receive a deep gaze coming from those midnight-colored orbs. In that exact moment she was drawn and attained to it as she could stop looking to the girl's eyes. _

What was that feeling of happiness? Why her touch was so warm?

Those lovely eyes, she didn't want to set her gaze away from them. Ayano wanted to see them a little closer so she approached the girl's face a bit.

The girl did not pay attention to the gap that slowly formed between her lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayano's mind stopped as she got struck by realization. Her cheeks instantly colored with a deep shade of red as she let her jaw fall slightly.

'I didn't notice it…' Ayano let out a sigh of surprise. Did she really motion to kiss the girl?

The images kept flowing on her memory as she noticed that she couldn't run from it. In that time on the train station she did part up her lips; slightly, but she did.

Ayano recovered herself as he placed her hand on her mouth while her cheeks were insanely red. It wasn't like she and Chitose didn't kiss before, but that way was different as it made her especially embarrassed.

'What in the world was that…' Ayano shook her head trying to make those thoughts run away. Imagining back to the times she did kiss the girl unwillingly was only helping the blush on her cheek to expand to her whole face.

Ayano once again stopped this time with her eyes shut with her expression looking confused and at the same time surprised.

'Why did I…?' Ayano thought as something had finally clicked on her mind. The question was simple yet its answer was being hard to find, and it made her slightly worried.

Her cheeks had gone insanely red a few moments ago but the most important part was the reason. Ayano knew she wasn't the type to remember such things but it did come to her mind this time.

Every forced kiss is rough, but yet, Chitose held some softness despite having gone wild due to having eaten chocolate.

'Her lips were soft…' Ayano thought as she placed a finger on her lips. She had her gaze set to the door but her mind was no longer here.

The memories left her in wonder as her thoughts flew freely.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well that is it. I hope you do enjoy this Yuri piece.**

**See you on the next chapter~**


	40. Ayano's Thoughts II

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ayano gave thought over it, over and over again. It had left her on wondering since it was something that did draw her attention in an unusual way. It wasn't common for her to feel attracted to a person in such ways as she would normally go with the flow. That's what she expected about the blonde, as she was teased to the point of believing those constant kidding of the girl weren't just "teasings".

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Toshinou Kyouko…" Ayano stated as said girl now hugged her. _

_To be hugged by the one you love is something definitely great, always. In that special situation, Ayano felt even greater since it meant she would have her feelings returned by the blonde's part._

_Well, it was it wasn't it? There was just no way this could turn out wrong. The love of her life was now hugging her, and so her feelings were returned. She was involved in a warm embrace, and that's what mattered now._

_That's the only thing she would give attention to in the moment. She wouldn't care if the world was falling anymore; there was Toshinou Kyouko and that's what matters. Mostly important, her feelings were returned, they wouldn't be just friends from what had happened. _

_A hug was more sounding than words._

_Ayano was involved in passion as she was also involved in the blonde girl's warm embrace. She also wanted to do something to the girl so she moved her arms slowly to reply the girl's hug only to receive an answer she wasn't expecting._

_Suddenly Kyouko pulled from the girl and looked deep on her eyes. Their look was awkward in relation to the moment; wasn't she happy with the fact Ayano confessed to her? Weren't their feelings the same? If that was so, why did she have that awkward look on her face?_

_Was she unhappy?_

_Ayano wondered why something on her chest had stopped working at such moment. Everything was still normal as the girl kept gazing deep on her eyes. That gaze was totally different from what she had expected since they showed a bit of pain. Perhaps she was just thinking too much over it and Toshinou Kyouko was probably just moved since it was the purple-haired girl who confessed to her with such emblazoning and true feelings. Ayano's feelings did indeed match her words since she wanted to be by the girl's side, but not anymore as a friend, but perhaps, why not her lover?_

_Ayano was dazzled by the look on the girl's eyes that only made her thirsty for a more objective answer from the girl. She wanted what she had been imagining since she started to plan on confessing to the girl. She had now done it, so she deserved a good answer._

_Perhaps a kiss to tell?_

"_Ayano…"_

_Or perhaps no kiss, not even of farewell?_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else." Kyouko stated as she pulled away from the girl._

.-.-.-.-.-.

The last thing the purple-haired girl could ever remember still left a bad taste on her mouth, a taste that was being difficult for her to get rid off.

In fact she did still like the girl, and it was only painful for keeping remembering it. It made her heart ache to find things weren't as she thought, and that she was late.

'Late…' Ayano thought. She had been late to conquer the girl to herself, and someone was already capable of making it leaving her unable to complete her goals.

The purple-eyed girl placed a hand on her chest. She knew the time for thinking on such thing would come and she would have to think on it in order to get rid of the pain and resolve what would her next actions be. She just had to, or else the darkness would remain.

It's something complicate.

'How am I going to go to school…' Ayano looked at her hands before giving a quick peek to the door of the bedroom. Coming to think of it, it has been long since she saw the girl leave for seeing what happened to her sister.

It was something unusual of Chitose as normally she would just let go. It wasn't like Ayano wished for it to happen since those kisses were normally breathtaking. But why did the girl hold herself?

It had to have a point for the girl doing such a thing.

Why did she hold back?

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	41. Wake Up, Ikeda Chitose!

**Hello there. Welcome to the fanfic's 41st chapter! I hope you do enjoy your reading.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The room was dim-lit as the moonlight that peeked through the window was the only source of brightness. The bed was occupied by two girls who held themselves on a tight embrace, not only of arms, but also with their lips.

The two Ikeda were now in a situation not all sisters, especially twin sisters, would be.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Chizuru had entered the room to see if her sister was ok a while ago, and got surprised with the girl lying calmly on the bed. She immediately understood it when she saw the tear streams on the girl's face – a very rare sight._

_Chitose held herself back not wiling to go out of control. It was still hard for the other twin to understand why she held herself back. It was a good thing since that normally would leave the persons 'attacked' by her in a breathless condition, but it wasn't what would commonly happen._

_The girl wondered why her sister wouldn't go and steal her lips or Ayano. She knew something wasn't just right. Something hadn't been told to her as the two girls were acting strange since she had fainted and woke up without much memory on what had happened._

_Chizuru is Chitose's younger sister, but she is still her sister. Why wouldn't Chitose tell if anything had gone wrong between her and Ayano? There was no need to hide anymore since she already knew something wasn't quite right between the two – the story lacked some good explanations._

_Approaching slowly the girl was surprised by something that she should have expected. The girl didn't answer exactly any of her questions, but involved her in her arms giving her a kiss. Chizuru's eyes widened as she was surprised with the act from the girl before they closed as she wrapped her arms around the other girl._

_Chizuru thought she would give in and fall to the other girl. But she had to stay strong; Chitose would probably finish it and get away of her leaving her to catch her breath back._

_However, things are not always like we expect. _

_Instead of pulling away the girl only approached the other even more holding her tight on her arms. It wasn't like she was going to flee or anything; Chizuru wondered why her sister had to put so much force on it. The forcing soon became lower as the touch of the girl was no more with strength but now with tender passion. The most surprising of the things was that this wasn't just a common kiss as her sister was now asking for something more in order to further it. She felt her teeth being poked by the other girl's tongue as if asking for entrance; entrance that Chizuru didn't fail to allow._

'_If it is for my sister, I don't mind doing this…' Chizuru thought as she opened her mouth to the girl. She was prepared to get in much of a tongue fight but the reality didn't meet her expectations._

_Chitose was much calmer as she just started to poke her girl's tongue slightly as if asking for a reply which soon came. It isn't fun kissing someone if that person does not reply the kiss. _

_The rough kissing wasn't here, and the moment didn't come. All she could feel now was her tongue swirling in sync with her sister's. It felt strange, at the same time it felt normal. It was cold and distant but at the same time it did leave her a burning feeling by each swirl their tongues did. _

_The girl's lungs decided to protest due to lack of air forcing them to part from each other. It was like things were undone while they both tried to regain control over their breathing. _

_Chizuru stared at the girl after she could breath normally again. Her eyes were no longer distant as they were before as if the effects of the chocolate had long ceased. They contained brightness and were no longer opaque as they now offered shining light even if the room wasn't quite bright enough._

"_Chizuru…" Chitose stated; her eyes did still leave a bit of concern._

.-.-.-.-.-.

She wasn't on her full control before and seeing her sister breathless left her to only think the obvious.

She had eaten chocolate again.

'What has happened here?' Chitose questioned herself. It was easy to know what had happened, but it was confusing for her to assume a thing or another since the girl's face wasn't being exact on the expression.

"Chitose." Chizuru stated as she finally regained control over her breath.

"Yes?" Chitose questioned with a slightly worried voice tone.

"We should go, or we will be worrying Ayano-san." The girl stated.

Chitose's mind clicked, she had completely forgotten the girl was still on the house. What kind of bad host was her to leave the ones she bring to her home alone and full of questions in their mind?

'I must apologize to her.' Chitose stated as she got up and started to move her feet towards the door, opening it and leaving the dark room.

Chizuru was left behind as she was still sitting on the bed. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, but her sister had certainly put much effort on kissing her since it felt great and warm.

Much different from when she was at a wild take.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**The Late Night Event mentioned in the summary is an event when the chapters are getting posted late at night, depending if I stay up until late. **

**See you all on the next chapter, late at night or not :P**


	42. Special Sight

Hi, and welcome to this fanfic's 42nd chapter. I hope you do enjoy it.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Nadeshiko had been quick to bring the other blonde to a safe room were she could treat her wound. The said blonde-haired girl was careless enough to trip and hit her head on the corner of the kitchen's marble table. As a result, her head now had a big wound. It was really red due to excessive amount of blood a while ago but the girl's older sister managed to stop the bleeding and clean everything.

Her head felt strange, aside from the fact she was no longer bleeding she felt slightly weak.

"Are you feeling any better Sakurako?" Nadeshiko questioned worried.

"Nah, I'm just ok. Don't worry about it." Sakurako replied with a smile as she immediately stood up to show the girl she was fine.

'It is incredible that after having lost so much blood she still is tough…' Nadeshiko thought as she stared at the girl.

"You should be more careful, really." Nadeshiko frowned at the girl; the sort of look your mom would throw at you when you made something wrong.

Sakurako certainly had a beautiful smile, but it wasn't enough to convince the older girl. Not focusing on eating her food, not paying attention while walking and tripping to the floor…

…perhaps her theory was right after all?

"Hehe. Fine, I'll be more careful." Sakurako stated once again smiling.

Everything seemed like she was. The girl wasn't that smart, but it didn't mean she was a complete airhead.

"That's it. Well, you should go eat since you didn't get any food at all." Nadeshiko stated.

Sakurako stared at the girl then moved her gaze towards the floor. Her sister was right; she had to eat something in soon to restore her energy.

"Well, I should better get some new food." Sakurako said as she pointed to the floor. Best to get another one since the food on the floor was no longer palatable.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly. 'Oh great, she definitely made a mess around here.' The girl said as she looked at the food on the floor mixed with the broken pieces of the glass plate.

Cleaning all that would be a trouble.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose looked at the girl who had her head low.

Chitose walked to the purple-haired girl and noticed something that did match her expectations: Ayano was long asleep. It wasn't much of a surprise since it had been a long time since she gone to the bedroom.

'Oh my… I guess I took to long.' Chitose said while a weak smile formed on her lips. Gazing at the purple-haired girl's face while she was asleep was a sight that she didn't have to chance to witness before.

'Perhaps I should wake her up?' The white-haired girl thought. They still hadn't eaten the dinner and it would definitely be better to wake the girl up.

Chitose moved her hand in order to reach the girl's shoulder and then wake her up she was almost touching the girl when something kept her from doing it.

"Chi… se…"

The white haired girl's hand froze in time and space as she stared – wide-eyed – at the girl. Many questions flooded the girl's mind, but the only one that drew her attention was that special one.

'Is she dreaming about… me?'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Well, that is it for now. This chapter is surprisingly short but that is due to the fact that I'm changing my writing style. I feel like this change is much needed since it's more like an improvement than a change.

The changes/improvements that will be made are:

**Chapter construction restructuration** – This is one of the priorities since I have noticed the chapter's are taking quite a bit to go forward with the plot (the fanfic is like still stuck on the same day, after a few chapters already!)

**Plot improvement **– This change is especially necessary since if I'm going to write multiple scenes on a single chapter there is the need for making they follow a row and order. It seemed to be able to construct plots easily in the past while not needing to think too much over it, but that ability seems to have left me. :[

I want to maintain a good level of writing and being able to make you really enjoy your reading. Sorry for this incredibly short chapter. I'll make a longer one soon.

Since the changes are going to change the story significantly, I humbly request critiques on this and the following chapters. It is great to hear if the changes are being approved or not since this is for the pleasure of the readers.

It is necessary and will make the changes come faster. I'm sorry for posting this list here, but I think it's best to do it here than in my account profile.

Last but not least, please stay tuned for more of my writing and this new stage of it. I'm willing to improve as much as I am willing to make a good chapter, so your help is greatly appreciated.

Thanks.

Pantera Shouri – Yuri Writing Panther


	43. Wandering In The Wild

**Hi, and welcome to this fanfic's last chapter. Due to a few reasons this fanfiction ends here. But do not despair; there will be a sequel to it.**

**There is a high need of a "change of air" in here so I'll be finishing it in here then create its continuation.**

**Chapter 43 – The purple-haired girl's dream**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

* * *

'Is she dreaming about me?'

* * *

_The brightness of the light surprised the girl as she opened her eyes to the world to the point she had to cover them so they could slowly adapt to the luminosity. Chitose's house certainly had some efficient illumination leaving the purple-haired girl wondering were the girl bought them and from what kind of brand they were._

_The light maintained its force, but now the girl's purple orbs had finally adapted to its clarity letting her gaze around with precision and contrast. _

"_I must have slept while waiting for- oh, wait what!?" _

_The girl's eyes had opened only to show what seemed to be a good sight to anyone. A large variety of jungle and coconut trees, along with the beach and the soft, humid breeze that came from the ocean now composed the scenario Ayano found herself on. The girl gazed around not believing her eyes; when did Chitose's house become such kind of beach-house? _

_Mostly important, where the heck she was? _

_There was no other way she would be able to find out the truth about the place she was now on. If not for the beautiful, dazzling scenario Ayano would have thought she was on one of those games in where the person wakes up on somewhere unknown to him/her and is left out to realize how she/he has gotten in such place and how to leave it. _

_It was best to get up and look for clues._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ayano was now wide awake as she investigated the place. There was no sight of any other being different from hers in the place as only the elements from the scenario made her company. Chitose and Chizuru were absent._

'_Where is everyone? Where am I?' Ayano thought. The place was beautiful but since she couldn't find anyone it much of resembled a wild deserted island, full of different sorts of animals, plants, flowers, and other wonderful but possibly dangerous sights._

_Such was something that didn't yet come to the girl's mind: what if there were wild animals just waiting for attacking? _

_That was a situation the girl didn't expect to be. What she would do if she met with a lioness along the way? She wouldn't be able to defend herself. Her heart was now beating fast and its sound had become loud as she could feel the tension and the blood rushing on her veins. Finding a way out seemed to be something impossible. She was afraid: She had to find someone to get help._

_Ayano turned around willing to go back and hide in the beach-styled hut she was previously in. However, the sight she was now having wasn't one she would be afraid of. There in her front was cute-looking white-haired girl on her very own bikini. Ayano wasn't sure if the person she was now seeing was Chitose or Chizuru, but the person that was now in her front much of resembled them two since they were twin sisters only to leave Ayano unsure of who that person was. That is, until their eyes met._

_The mysterious midnight-eyed girl gazed at her with a serious look on her face for a few moments before her facial expression changed on a cheerful smile Ayano knew so well. Such smile did fill with warmth as she realized who the person in her front was. A happy smile of her own formed on her lips at the sight of those purple-bluish orbs._

"_You're finally awake, Ayano-chan." Chitose stated._

"_Chitose-chan!" Ayano nearly jumped on the girl embracing her on a hug filled with warmth. She couldn't control her deeds as the happiness of finding the girl spoke louder. She was glad to find Chitose in this deserted island only to realize that such deserted island wasn't really deserted._

_Chitose's smile widened as she hugged the girl back. The girl always filled her with happiness with her bright and warm happy mood. It was something the white-haired girl loved to witness: Ayano's presence._

"_Hey, hey." Chitose patted the girl's back signaling that she would part away for a bit. Ayano accepted and quickly pulled so she could gaze at the girl again._

_It made her intensely happy seeing that girl after she realized that she was truly indeed her best friend, Ikeda Chitose. The feeling was of happiness and relieve. She was relieved that she wasn't alone on the island. The island was no longer deserted._

_She was complete._

_Chitose's face also showed the happy feeling that made presence on her heart. The girl's face was very close to hers as it let her see the girl's bright-as-a-crystal orbs. The color on them was so beautiful Ayano felt ashamed that she didn't have the chance to look them so closely before. The girl's face was very close; it was strange how it seemed to get even closer…_

'_What?' Ayano's body froze as she felt something that wasn't common. _

_Her cheeks instantly warmed up as she felt the touch of the other girl's lips on them. Ayano couldn't help but to notice that those lips touching her cheek were so soft indeed making justice to their appearance._

_The girl in question pulled back only to greet Ayano once again with those big midnight-colored eyes. By the purple-haired girl's part, her greet was a scarlet-colored blush on her cheeks along with a surprised expression on her face. Such move by Chitose wasn't one she was expecting. She didn't remember seeing any chocolate around, so that wasn't case. If the girl did it, she did on her own desire and with complete control on her ministrations. _

"_What's with that face?" Chitose questioned as he sent the girl another one of her smiles before caressing the girl's cheek softly with her hand. _

'_Oh God… am I going to melt?' Ayano questioned herself as she felt the warm touch from the other girl, a touch she had already witnessed before, but that would never lose its power. _

"_Shall we go have our lunch?" Chitose asked immediately taking the girl away of her thoughts. She certainly felt hungry and it would be good to get something to eat._

"_Y-yes…" Ayano replied still dazzled._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, this is it! I hope the amount of sweetness with a little touch of poetry in this was enough to please you, my readers.**

**In the future there may be a sequel to this. It only depends on the reader's choice. I'm getting full of new ideas again as it seems the dark aura of the writer's block has left me.**

**Please tell me what you think of this! I hope to meet you again.**

**See you soon~~**

**(^-^)**


End file.
